Visite Gouvernementale
by McRoselyn
Summary: Que peut-il bien se passer lorsqu'un psychologue vient dans l'agence fédérale, pour s'entretenir avec les agents du NCIS ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et univers ne sont pas à moi._

---

Oh oui. La journée allait être longue. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Le fait de savoir que leur enquête n'avançait pas et que l'humeur de Gibbs ne faisait qu'empirer à cause de cela, ou le fait de savoir que le directeur était venu les voir en personne pour leur dire qu'ils allaient avoir droit à une visite inattendue chez le psychologue, envoyé spécialement par le gouvernement, ou encore le fait de savoir que leur café habituel était fermé et que leur chef bien aimé, le tout puissant Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'allait pas avoir ses doses de caféine.

Et dire que la journée ne faisait que commencer.

Regardant son écran d'ordinateur sans vraiment le voir, Tony DiNozzo était perdu dans ses pensées, plus ou moins négatives d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir se passer avec le psychologue ? Et comment est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir supporter Gibbs et son humeur pendant toute une journée de travail ? Tout en réfléchissant, il entendait le bruit des touches de clavier de ses collègues. Apparemment, Ziva et McGee travaillaient sur quelque chose, et ils étaient bien concentrés...

« Tu ne travailles pas beaucoup, Tony... » retentit la voix de sa co-équipière.

... Ou pas.

Relevant vivement la tête vers elle, l'air un peu perdu, il cligna des yeux, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle aussi avait relevé la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Tony afficha son sourire spécial DiNozzo, mi-ironique mi-charmeur.

« C'est parce que j'ai déjà trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, Zee-vah, » répliqua-t-il.

« Déjà ? » McGee avait l'air surpris, et sceptique à la fois.

« Et oui, Ô McGee de peu de foi en mes compétences, » fit-il tout en se levant pour se diriger vers l'écran plasma.

Utilisant la télécommande, les informations qu'il avait trouvé sur son ordinateur s'affichèrent. D'un même mouvement, ses deux collègues vinrent se placer à ses côtés pour étudier les nouveaux éléments de l'enquête.

Tandis que McGee levait un sourcil, son cerveau cherchant à savoir comment Tony avait réussi à trouver cela, alors que lui n'avait rien, et que Ziva exprimait clairement le doute quant à la validité des informations, Tony regagna son bureau, et se laissa tomber lourdement dans sa chaise.

« DiNozzo ! » Le cri, plein de reproches de Gibbs, qui descendait les escaliers, le fit se relever d'un bond. « Je ne t'ai pas pris dans mon équipe pour te tourner les pouces ! »

« Mais - »

« Boss, je crois que Tony vient de trouver un élément important pour l'enquête, » intervint McGee, venant à la rescousse de son collègue.

Tony aurait pu embrasser Timothy à ce moment précis, mais il se retint. Il n'était pas vraiment le type de personne à montrer ce genre d'affection. Et puis, c'était quand même McGeek. Gibbs lança un coup d'œil à son agent le plus vieux, aucune émotion n'apparaissant sur son visage. Il revint ensuite à l'écran plasma. Il l'observa un instant, avant que Tony n'explique ses trouvailles.

« Apparemment, notre victime, le capitaine James Tyler avait une liaison avec la femme de son second, le lieutenant Ewan Fergussen. Cette photo a été prise par un détective privé, il y a 2 semaines. »

« Et qui est ce détective privé, DiNozzo ? »

« Huum... Un ami. Un ancien collègue de Philadelphie, qui est venu s'installer ici, à D.C., boss. »

« Je n'ai pas demandé tout son dossier, DiNozzo. Son. Nom, » grommela Gibbs d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Tony eut la bonne idée de paraître un tant soit peu gêné, pendant que Ziva et McGee observaient l'échange avec grand intérêt, et s'éloignaient lentement de leur chef d'équipe, ne voulant pas être pris dans l'orage qui se préparait.

« Quel. Est. Son n - »

« Agent Gibbs ! »

Quatre têtes se tournèrent en même temps vers la personne qui venait d'arriver. Rectification, vers les deux personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Leon Vance, le directeur du NCIS, se tenait debout entre le bureau de Tony et de Ziva. A ses côtés, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, et à l'air renfermé, portait un sac, qui semblait bien rempli, si l'on considérait que son bras qui le tenait, était un peu plus penché que l'autre.

« Je vous présente, Harry Deborah, le psychologue envoyé du gouvernement. »

Suite à cette annonce, le silence se fit plus lourd dans la salle. Différentes émotions passèrent sur les visages des agents : ainsi, le visage de Gibbs se referma avec une brutalité surprenante, Ziva haussa un sourcil tout en prenant un air dégoûté (comment est-ce qu'un homme pouvait dire ou non si une personne était capable de faire son travail correctement ? Dans son pays, elle l'aurait tué directement avant qu'il ne puisse poser des questions gênantes), McGee cligna des yeux, et avait l'air d'un chiot perdu, tandis que Tony avait la mâchoire pendante, son cerveau fonctionnant à 200 à l'heure.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Harry Deborah ? Je veux dire, comme Deborah Harry, surnommée Debby ? Vous savez, cette chanteuse, qui a été dans plusieurs groupes ? Mais si, voyons ! Blondie ? Elle a joué également dans quelques films ! A Good Night To Die ? Ma Vie Sans Moi ? »

« Merci de préciser tout cela, agent DiNozzo, » coupa le directeur avant que Tony ne puisse aller plus loin. « Vous serez le premier à passer. »

Et avec ça, il partit sans un mot de plus vers le MTAC, laissant les quatre agents seuls avec le psychologue, dont le visage venait de s'éclairer d'un sourire, qui pourrait facilement - _très_ _facilement_ - passer de sadique.

La journée allait être très longue.

---

_Le début de cette fic ! A voir, si je la continue ou pas, selon vos commentaires ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà la suite, et merci à tous pour vos comm', ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir =)_

---

« Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo... » commença Harry Deborah, le psychologue.

Il venait de sortir un dossier de son sac et de l'ouvrir. Si l'on considérait qu'il lisait ce qu'il y avait écrit dedans, il venait de sortir celui de Tony. Ce dernier, allongé dans le canapé de la pièce, avait plissé les yeux en voyant l'épaisseur de la chemise. A croire qu'il avait vécu plusieurs vies. Il avait ensuite fait celui qui n'avait rien remarqué, s'était installé aussi confortablement que possible sur le divan que l'administration du NCIS avait placé là exprès pour les visites, et avait commencé à regarder ses ongles, d'un air tout à fait désintéressé.

Le raclement de gorge qui suivit lui fit lever les yeux vers Harry, surnommé temporairement Darry par Tony, en hommage à la chanteuse. Le psychologue avait l'air d'un vautour, en quête d'une proie à attaquer. L'agent du NCIS déglutit difficilement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire au regard scrutateur de Gibbs. Sauf que celui-ci était gris, et non bleu glacial. Il y avait donc une légère amélioration. Quoique s'il se référait au ciel et au temps, passer du bleu au gris n'était jamais bon signe.

« Vous avez parlé tout à l'heure de Deborah Harry, la chanteuse, lorsque vous avez entendu mon nom. Vous voulez m'en dire plus, Agent Spécial DiNozzo ? »

« Vous savez, » commença Tony. « Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler Agent Spécial DiNozzo. Vous pouvez m'appeler Agent DiNozzo. Ou Tony, pour faire simple. Mais je ne laisse que les personnes intimes m'appeler comme ça. Et à moins que je ne sois intime avec vous, ce qui n'est pas le cas, vous ne pouvez pas m'appeler comme ça. Donc ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Parce que, sans vouloir vous offenser, je préfère quand même les femmes. Et puis bien sûr, Gibbs peut m'appeler comme ça, mais lui, c'est mon boss, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix. Et McGee, le p'tit bleu que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, lui aussi m'appelle comme ça, mais c'est parce qu'on travaille ensemble depuis quelques années maintenant. Avant, il m'appeler monsieur. C'était le bon vieux temps. Et Ducky a le droit de m'appeler comme ça, parce que c'est Ducky, mais il a ses propres principes, et il m'appelle toujours Anthony. Non pas que j'ai horreur de mon prénom, mais... J'ai horreur de mon prénom. Vous voyez ? »

Se tournant vers le psychologue, il remarqua que ce dernier le dévisageait avec beaucoup d'attention. Au fond de ses yeux gris, étaient maintenant présente, une lueur quelque peu dérangeante. Tony s'agita légèrement dans son canapé, voulant être partout, sauf en cet endroit, avec cet individu. Il l'avait dit à Vance en début de journée pourtant. Les psychologues, les psychiatres, bref, tous ceux qui étudiaient le mental des hommes, finissaient fous. Des psychopathes.

Le regard fixe du psychologue commença à le gêner, aussi, pour ne pas y penser trop, il se retourna à nouveau et observa le plafond blanc. C'était intéressant tout ce que l'on pouvait apprendre de l'histoire du bâtiment rien qu'en regardant le plafond. Un fissure était présente, ce qui voulait dire que le bâtiment était vieux, ou avait subi quelques secousses. Le bâtiment n'était pas vieux, il avait été rénové, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Ce qui ne laissait plus que les séismes.

On était à Washington D.C. Comment donc pouvait-il y avoir des séismes ? Il penserait à demander à Ducky. Ou Abby. Et quand elle ne serait pas dans son labo, parce que sa musique avait le don de lui donner des maux de tête terribles.

La musique d'Abby.

« La musique d'Abby ! » s'exclama Tony en se levant d'un bond et en levant un point victorieux. « Je savais que ça pouvait secouer tout un bâtiment ! »

Plaquant un sourire made in DiNozzo, il dévisagea le psychologue, qui venait de hausser un sourcil. Pas d'autre expression sur son visage. Perdant rapidement son enthousiasme et se sentant idiot, Tony toussa légèrement avant de remettre son t-shirt noir bien en place et de se réinstaller sur son fauteuil.

« Excusez-moi pour ce brusque... saut. On reprend où on en était ? » demanda-t-il.

« Agent Spécial DiNozzo, » répliqua Darry lentement, comme s'il expliquait cela à un jeune enfant, pendant que Tony grinçait des dents à l'entente de son titre complet. « Nous n'avons pas encore commencer. »

« Oh. »

Il avait l'impression soudaine d'être _extrêmement_ ridicule.

---

Depuis que Tony était parti avec le psychologue pour passer son entretien, Ziva, Gibbs et McGee étaient restés silencieux. Seul le bruit des ordinateurs résonnait. On pouvait également entendre de temps en temps, les grognements du chef d'équipe, et les jurons qu'il lançait, en tapant furieusement sur l'écran. Au bout d'un moment qu'il martyrisait son ordinateur, il se leva brusquement.

« McGee ! » aboya-t-il en fixant d'un œil mauvais le jeune agent. « Ce fichu appareil ne fonctionne pas ! Faites-le marcher ! Officier David, je veux tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur ce détective privé originaire de Philadelphie ! Et je les voulais il y a 10 minutes ! »

Et il s'en alla en direction des escaliers, et du MTAC, certainement pour parler au directeur à propos de l'enquête et du psychologue.

L'ancien étudiant du MIT, après avoir retenu sa respiration en présence de son patron, souffla un bon coup avant de s'approcher du bureau de Gibbs et de s'asseoir dans sa chaise pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

« Il a l'air en colère, » fit remarquer Ziva, ses yeux fixés sur la forme de Gibbs, qui disparaissait derrière la lourde porte du MTAC.

« Non, Ziva, » rectifia Tim. « Il est furieux. S'il pouvait tirer sur quelqu'un, il le ferait sans hésiter. Et si tu veux mon avis, je préfèrerais que ce ne soit pas nous, alors il vaudrait mieux qu'on trouve les infos qu'il veut et vite. »

« De toutes façons, comment veut-il que l'on trouve des infos et qu'on les lui donne, il y a dix minutes ? C'est impossible. » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en tapant un peu plus fortement que d'habitudes sur son clavier.

« C'est une expression, Ziva. Ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on se dépêche. » expliqua l'agent du NCIS, un air concentré sur le visage, alors qu'il regardait l'écran d'ordinateur de son patron.

L'israélienne secoua la tête.

« Les américains et leurs expressions ! » grommela-t-elle. « Eh bien qu'il aille se faire cuire un bœuf ! »

A ces mots, McGee releva vivement la tête, en clignant des yeux. Il dévisagea Ziva comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Quoi ?! » demanda-t-elle, énervée. « C'est pas la bonne expression ? »

« Si. Je veux dire, non ! C'est qu'il aille se faire cuire un œuf. Mais... »

« Mais quoi, McGee ?! »

« Tu oserais actuellement dire à Gibbs, à Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ex sergent chez les Marines, sniper, et qui n'a pas eu sa dose de café aujourd'hui, et même toute espionne que tu sois, entraînée à torturer et à tuer, d'aller se faire cuire un œuf ? »

Ils échangèrent un long regard significatif.

« Non. » répondirent-ils en même temps, et en se remettant à leur travail.

---

Il entra d'une démarche rageuse dans la pièce sombre qu'était le MTAC, et s'assit à côté du directeur Vance, qui regardait l'écran géant, où une caméra filmait un port. Pendant un temps, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, agent Gibbs ? » questionna le directeur.

« Harry Deborah. »

« Je savais que vous viendriez. » Il regarda sa montre, et après un haussement de sourcil étonné, revint à l'écran. « Je pensais juste que vous viendriez me voir avant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Vance comprit aussitôt que la question de Gibbs était pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils passent ce fichu entretien avec cet envoyé du gouvernement.

« Les ordres, agent Gibbs. Il semblerait qu'une note ait été faite à propos du NCIS et de ses méthodes... in-orthodoxes. Suite à cela, le SecNav a formulé une demande d'envoyer un psychologue ici. Ils veulent savoir si les agents du NCIS sont toujours qualifiés pour enquêter. »

Gibbs ne répondit rien, et resta silencieux à observer l'écran.

---

« ... Et donc, à ce moment là, Gibbs a sorti son arme et a visé le général. »

« Parce que le général ne voulait pas vous laisser entrer dans une partie de la base, c'est bien cela, Agent Spécial DiNozzo ? » demanda le psychologue, en écrivant quelques notes sur son carnet.

« Tout à fait. Le général ne connaissait pas Gibbs, il ne savait pas qu'on ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Enfin... il l'a su, à ses dépends. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Il se trouvait que le général était notre criminel. C'est quand il a sorti son arme et m'a tiré dessus qu'on a compris. Gibbs a riposté et étant un ancien tireur d'élite chez les Marines, il ne l'a pas manqué, ça, je peux vous l'assurer ! » fit Tony en disant les derniers mots avec véhémence, comme si Darry ne voulait pas le croire. « Ça me fait penser à un film... Shooter, tireur d'élite, avec Mark Wahlberg, qui fait un militaire, un sniper et... »

---

« Abby ! » appela Gibbs pour la troisième fois avant d'aller vers la chaîne-hifi de la jeune femme et de l'éteindre pour rétablir le silence.

« Giiibbs ! J'étais en train d'écouter ! » fit la scientifique en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

« Abs, j'ai besoin que tu trouves qui a fait une note sur le NCIS au SecNac. »

« Très bien. » fit-elle en se tournant vers son ordinateur et en tapant sur quelques touches de son clavier, ses couettes virevoltant autour de ses épaules.

Après quelques secondes de recherches, Abby se tourna vers l'ex Marine, sourcils froncés.

« Je n'accède pas au fichier. C'est illégal, c'est ça ? Non, pas la peine de répondre, je sais déjà la réponse. Et je suppose que tu le veux quand même ? Oui, je m'en doutais. De toutes façons, tout ce que tu veux est toujours illégal. Tu peux partir, Gibbs, ça va prendre un peu de temps. Et je veux McGee pour m'aider, ça sera plus rapide. »

« Plus de fissa et moins de blabla, Abby. » répondit simplement l'agent.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front, avant de partir du laboratoire, laissant la scientifique seule.

---

« Si je lis bien votre dossier, il est écrit ici que vous vous êtes fait poignarder par le matelot Donovan Connor lors de cette enquête. »

« Oui. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je pense que les parents de celui-là avaient regardé un peu trop les Indiana Jones. Et puis certainement Terminator. »

« Je ne vous suis pas, Agent Spécial DiNozzo. »

« Donovan, le méchant dans Indiana Jones. Le troisième, avec Sean Connery, qui fait le père d'Indiana Jones. Vous saviez à propos, que Connery est le meilleur James Bond de tous les temps ? Tout le monde pense que c'est Pierce Brosnan, mais je connais la vérité, moi. Connery est... »

Le psychologue, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, alors que Tony continuait à parler de films et d'acteurs, s'autorisa à fermer les yeux de désespoir et à prendre une grande inspiration en priant le bon Dieu pour une tasse de chocolat chaud.

---

_Voilà le chapitre suivant ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos comm' et vos encouragements ! Voici la suite pour vous =)_

---

« Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? »

A peine Tony sortait de la salle où il était resté pendant une heure à parler avec le psychologue, qu'Abby lui sautait dessus, l'air enthousiaste. Elle se plaça juste en face de lui, lui coupant le chemin. D'un air résigné et plus que las, l'agent regarda la jeune femme avec un sourire qui se voulait convainquant. Mais c'était sans compter la connaissance qu'Abby avait de son ami.

« Ça ne s'est pas bien passé, c'est ça ? » s'enquit-elle, d'un air concerné. « Il a été dur avec toi ? Il t'a fait revivre ton enfance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Tony ? »

« Abby, » commença l'italien en se massant les tempes, où une migraine prenait place. « Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien, mais pas maintenant. »

La scientifique haussa un sourcil. Le psychologue devait avoir fait quelque chose à Tony pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de mettre ses pics autour de ses poignets, elle pourrait comme ça, faire peur à l'envoyé du gouvernement s'il ne lui disait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

« Tony, tu m'inquiètes, » fit-elle, en l'enlaçant de ses deux bras.

« C'est rien Abby, » répondit-il en laissant échapper un soupir fatigué. « C'est juste qu'il vient de m'annoncer qu'il y avait un certain nombre d'heures à passer avec lui. Pour chaque employé de l'agence. »

« Tu veux dire combien d'heures par « un certain nombre », Tony ? » Sa voix montait dans les aigus lorsqu'elle était inquiète et ça ne fit qu'empirer le mal de tête de l'agent.

Abby posa sa question sans enlever ses bras de la taille de son collègue, qui se retrouva à son tour, à l'enlacer.

« 3 heures, Abs. »

---

Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau, mais fut rapidement arrêté par Gibbs qui se mit devant lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se plaçait devant lui, aujourd'hui, se demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oui, boss ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu, fut un regard de son patron, qui ne laissait rien paraître de ce que voulait Gibbs. Ce dernier se contenta de fixer Tony, puis de le regarder de haut en bas, comme s'il l'examinait rapidement pour toutes traces de blessures, avant de revenir aux yeux verts de son agent le plus vieux, et de lui donner une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, un léger - _très léger_ - sourire en coin.

Tony resta interdit pendant un instant, alors qu'il suivit du regard Gibbs qui allait se rasseoir derrière son bureau et se remit à ce qu'il faisait sur son ordinateur avant que l'italien n'entre dans la salle. Il cligna des yeux et après un moment, il trouva la force de retourner à son bureau. Il s'installa, et tout en lançant des regards étonnés à Gibbs, il ouvrit divers fichiers sur son ordinateur.

Peut-être que, finalement, la journée allait être mieux que prévue.

---

« Abigaïl Sciuto... » La voix traînante du psychologue n'arrangea pas l'opinion déjà faite, que la jeune scientifique avait de lui.

« Non. Vous ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Seul Ducky peut m'appeler comme ça. Et si vous osez encore une seule fois m'appeler comme ça, je vous jure que vos restes disparaîtront de la surface de la terre, et que même Gibbs, tout Gibbs qu'il soit, n'y pourra rien, » rétorqua-t-elle, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

La tenue noire qu'elle portait, ainsi que les colliers, les bagues, les bracelets et même les tatouages, avait fait grande impression sur l'envoyé du gouvernement. Quand il l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce, il s'était instinctivement renfoncé dans son fauteuil. Ce genre de personne, on ne voulait pas les avoir à dos.

Plissant les yeux, Abby le jaugea un instant du regard, avant de hocher la tête, satisfaite. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et pressa Bert, son hippopotame contre elle, laissant le psychologue entendre les qualités de cette chère peluches. Il eut heureusement la bonne idée de ne pas poser de question dessus. Il attendrait un peu, de la connaître mieux.

« Très bien, miss Sciuto, alors - »

« Non. Seul le directeur m'appelle comme ça, » le coupa-t-elle.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ? » demanda-t-il, au bord de l'exaspération.

Ces agents avaient un sérieux problème avec leur prénom. Entre l'agent DiNozzo qui ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle Tony sauf par les proches, ou qui ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle Agent Spécial DiNozzo, qui était pourtant son titre en tant qu'agent du gouvernement fédéral, et cette jeune femme, nommée Abigaïl, mais qui ne voulait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Vous ne m'appelez pas. Abby, c'est seulement pour les gens que j'aime bien. Et vous, je ne vous aime pas, je n'aime pas votre tête, ni votre air, et ni vos vêtements, ni votre carnet, votre stylo, ni votre... »

Le SecNav avait bien fait d'envoyer quelqu'un. Il aurait juste souhaiter que ce ne soit pas lui. Il commençait à avoir un aperçu de leur mentalité, et il se demandait s'il en ressortirait en bon état, de cette agence.

Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose quand ses confrères avaient refusé de faire les entretiens, même pour un salaire double. Et lui, il avait accepté pour un salaire _normal_. Il se rendait maintenant compte dans quel pétrin il s'était mis.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de se sortir de tout ça.

Au secours, pensa-t-il amèrement, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Il fut absorbé par la fissure que l'agent DiNozzo avait remarqué un peu plus tôt et se surprit à se remémorer la remarque qu'il avait faite, avant de revenir vers le présent, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme.

« ... parce que Bert et moi, on est très proche, alors attention à ce que vous pouvez dire, ou Bert utilisera ses dons contre vous, » fit-elle en démontrant lesdites capacités, en appuyant sur son hippopotame.

La seule chose qu'il put faire, fut de trembler, et d'espérer pour sa survie. Il allait devoir se reprendre.

---

Le bruit d'un téléphone qui fut raccroché, leur fit reprendre leurs esprits et ils levèrent tous la tête vers la personne à l'origine du bruit. Tony se levait et mettait son arme à sa ceinture, dans son étui.

« Un rendez-vous urgent, DiNozzo ? » questionna Gibbs, en plissant les yeux, comme s'il arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Huum... J'ai réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec mon ancien collègue, le détective privé, boss. Je vais le voir. »

« David, McGee, continuez les recherches, et je veux des réponses à notre retour ! DiNozzo, les clés, » fit-il quand il passa en face de Tony.

Ce dernier regarda les clés de la voiture avec résignation et les tendit à son patron, qui les prit, et sans un mot de plus, veste déjà sur lui, arme prête à sa ceinture, partit vers l'ascenseur. Tony attrapa en vitesse son sac à dos et suivit son chef d'équipe. Il entra dans le petit habitacle juste au moment où les portes se refermèrent.

« Des réponses à quoi ? » demanda Ziva, une fois ses deux collègues partis.

Timothy haussa les épaules et retourna éplucher tous les dossier qu'il pouvait trouver sur leur victime, avant de se souvenir de la recherche en cours dans le labo d'Abby. Se levant de sa chaise, il s'élança en direction de l'ascenseur, disant à sa co-équipière qu'il allait voir quelque chose d'important, et qu'il reviendrait vite.

---

L'écran était en veille quand il entra dans le labo étrangement silencieux. Regardant autour de lui, il se dirigea vers les écrans de la jeune scientifique et cliqua sur quelques touches des claviers pour le ramener à la vie. Tapant le mot de passe qu'Abby lui avait _gentiment_ donné - il porta la main à son oreille, se rappelant de la vive douleur du moment - McGee remarqua que leurs recherches avaient atteint leur but.

Un nom, une profession et une adresse étaient affichés à l'écran. Prenant note de ces informations, il allait fermer le dossier, quand une alerte silencieuse sur l'ordinateur attira son attention. Faisant quelques rapides actions avec le clavier, il ouvrit l'alerte en plus grand.

_Un utilisateur non identifié cherche à entrer dans votre système._

Clignant des yeux, le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, il saisit la chaise d'Abby, et s'y assit. Ses doigts pianotèrent ensuite furieusement sur le clavier. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans l'ordinateur et vole les fichiers du NCIS. Voulant bloquer l'intrus, il tapa sur le clavier, plus rapidement que jamais. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionna pas. L'alerte fut arrêtée en même temps qu'il atteignait son propre but, celui qu'il s'était fixé une fois qu'il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter : il avait le serveur de l'intrus, et son nom.

Ça n'allait pas plaire _du tout_ à Gibbs.

---

« Le directeur vous laisse travailler avec cet... assortiment orignal de... de vêtements et de bijoux ? » questionna-t-il, bien que le terme bijoux en ce qui concernait Abby, n'était pas totalement bien employé.

Le regard de la jeune femme lui fit tourner la langue sept fois dans la bouche. Il aurait dû faire ça avant de poser la question. Mais n'était-il pas là pour ça ? C'était son travail de poser des questions.

« Écoutez miss - » s'interrompit-il de lui-même en entendant la grande inspiration qu'Abby venait de prendre. « C'est mon travail que de vous poser des questions, et c'est le votre de me répondre. »

Mauvais, se dit-il intérieurement en voyant l'air furibond de la scientifique. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent au niveau de ses « bijoux » de poignets et il déglutit rapidement avant de revenir au visage de la jeune femme.

« Vous avez tort. Mon travail est d'aider à coincer des criminels. Et le votre est de m'empêcher de faire le mien. »

« Non, pas du tout, mais - »

« Pas de mais ! » fit-elle, en lui lançant un regard qui aurait pu le tuer sur place si seulement elle avait eu des armes à la place de ses yeux verts.

---

« Pourquoi tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'on devrait passer trois heures avec le psy, Gibbs ? »

La Sedan dans laquelle il était avec son patron, pila net à la suite de ses mots. S'accrochant de toute ses forces à la portière, il ferma les yeux. Une fois qu'il se sentit en sécurité, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Enfin sûr d'être encore en vie, et entier, il lança un regard énervé à son patron.

« Qu'est-ce que - »

Le regard bleu glacial de Gibbs le stoppa dans sa phrase et sa colère laissa place à un autre sentiment : la peur. La peur de la colère de Gibbs.

« Quoi ? » Le ton à - 90° C envoya des frissons à Tony qui s'agita légèrement.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant apparemment... » fit le plus jeune agent. « Le psy m'a dit qu'on aurait droit à 3 heures de visite avec lui. »

Le chef d'équipe continua de dévisager Tony avant de revenir à la voiture, qu'il redémarra. Alors qu'il appuyait sur la pédale d'accélérateur, faisant rugir le moteur et les pneus sur l'asphalte, l'italien crut discerner quelques mots grommelés :

« Plutôt mourir. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le psychologue et le directeur allaient tous les deux passer un sale quart d'heure, une fois qu'ils seraient revenus.

---

« J'adore cette musique, pas vous ? » demanda Abby, en sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Depuis 15 bonnes minutes, elle faisait écouter à l'envoyé du gouvernement, un de ses albums. Elle avait mis la musique à fond, et avait placé la chaîne-hifi près du psychologue, qui était toujours dans son fauteuil. De toutes façons, pas question qu'il bouge, quand il avait encore dans la tête, la menace de la scientifique de l'attacher à sa chaise avec la paire de menottes qu'elle avait dans son sac, et qu'elle lui avait montrée avec grand enthousiasme.

Il était sûr qu'il allait bientôt avoir les tympans trop abîmés pour entendre quoique ce soit après ce traumatisme. Il n'aurait plus qu'à se reconvertir en psychologue pour sourds. Et à apprendre la langue des signes. Fermant les yeux, il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, pour voir la dénommée Abby, mais que lui n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça, danser en rythme avec la musique. Ou plutôt avec cet horrible bruit.

Et dire qu'il pensait que la journée allait bien se passer, et qu'il allait pouvoir terroriser quelques agents, sa spécialité, habituellement. C'était lui qui était terrorisé des entretiens à venir, maintenant.

---

_Voilà le chapitre trois ! Continuez à me donner votre avis, rien de tel pour motiver ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à tous pour vos comm', ça fait plaisir, ça remonte le moral de voir que ma fic, jusqu'à là, plaît xD Je suis désolée du retard pour ce chapitre, mais je n'ai eu le temps de l'écrire que ces derniers jours, étant donné que je suis en vacances cette semaine. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Bref, bonne lecture à tous, et continuait à écrire vos impression ! xD_

---

Ça faisait une heure que Tony et Gibbs étaient partis pour allés voir le détective privé. Ils ne devaient plus tarder à rentrer, surtout si le boss conduisait. C'était ce que pensait Abby, en sortant de la salle réservée au psychologue. Elle s'était bien amusée avec lui, mais il n'avait fait que la déranger pendant une recherche importante, et pour ça, elle lui en voulait. En plus d'avoir été plus que fatiguant avec Tony, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris.

Tout étonnant que cela puisse être, la jeune femme était fatiguée.

Soupirant, elle appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur et retourner travailler dans son laboratoire, sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire, avant d'être interrompue par une femme - sûrement une aide pour le psychologue, une secrétaire ou autre - qui était venue la chercher pour qu'elle aille attendre devant la porte du psychologue.

Tout ce remue-ménage dans le bâtiment du NCIS était une bonne source pour les rumeurs, et toutes n'étaient pas agréable à entendre. Grimaçant légèrement en pensant à la conversation qu'elle avait écouté par hasard, plus tôt, elle se promit de maudire ses collègues. Elle était très forte à ça. Elle avait déjà une idée quant à ce qu'elle allait faire.

Quoi de mieux que d'avoir Gibbs à dos ?

---

L'entretien avait été des plus courts. Le détective, un certain Bobby Trass, avait laissé entendre, par de brèves remarques que toutes personnes n'auraient pas comprises excepté Gibbs évidemment, que Tony avait quelque chose à voir avec sa nervosité.

L'agent le plus vieux avait lancé un regard à son co-équipier, un sourcil levé, et ce dernier avait répondu par un haussement d'épaule et par un léger rougissement, avant de détourner les yeux pour revenir sur son ancien collègue de Philadelphie.

Remettant à plus tard les questions qu'il avait en tête, Gibbs se contenta de prendre l'enveloppe brune, contenant toutes informations liées à leur enquête, se leva, fit un signe de tête à peine visible et sortit de sa démarche habituel de conquérant, comme si tout lui appartenait.

De son côté, Tony attendit un instant que Gibbs se soit éloigné, pour regarder Bobby fixement, un air sadique affiché sur son visage.

« Le boulot n'était pas trop stressant à Philadelphie après mon départ ? Je veux dire, au niveau de l'entente entre collègues, et tout... » demanda l'agent du NCIS.

« Tu n'as pas un meurtrier à attraper, DiNozzo ? » répondit le détective, en évitant soigneusement la question.

Tony hocha la tête et fit plusieurs pas vers la sortie, quand il s'arrêta et tourna sur lui-même pour pouvoir observer Bobby. Son visage avait un air sérieux, ce qui empêcha le détective de lancer une remarque désobligeante et au contraire, à écouter avec une grande attention ce qu'allait dire l'agent fédéral.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, Bobby... Je suis désolé. »

Le silence qui suivit sa phrase se fit plus lourd, aussi, Tony préféra partir, laissant un détective derrière lui, bouche ouverte. Il sortit du bureau et ferma la porte, lorsqu'une douleur parcourut sa boîte crânienne.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que - » il se coupa de lui-même quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Gibbs. « C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

« Ne jamais s'excuser, DiNozzo, c'est - »

« - un signe de faiblesse, je sais boss, » fit-il.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un autre coup derrière la tête après ça.

« Hey ! »

« C'est pour ne pas respecter les règles, alors que tu les connais. »

Tony aurait pu croire qu'il vit l'espace de quelques secondes, une lueur de fierté dans le regard bleu glacial de Gibbs. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, et la lueur était partie, remplacée par la même détermination de coincer un criminel qu'il avait toujours pendant une enquête. L'italien soupira puis secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Ce fut ce moment que choisit son esprit pour repenser à Darry et sa tête de sociopathe. Il se demandait comment se passerait l'entretien avec Gibbs... Il faudrait qu'il demande à Abby ou McGee de mettre des caméras dans la salle.

Un sourire qu'il voulut innocent se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il reçut un autre coup à l'arrière de la tête. Se frottant machinalement l'endroit que son patron avait frappé, il le regarda, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Et ce coup là, c'était pour... ? »

« L'idée que tu as derrière la tête, DiNozzo. »

Il n'y avait vraiment que Gibbs qui le connaissait si bien.

---

« McGee ! »

Tim sursauta comme s'il venait de faire face à une ourse qui protégeait ses enfants. Au lieu de voir l'animal féroce qu'il pensait, se tenait Abby, une main sur la hanche, l'autre devant elle, un doigt accusateur tourné vers l'agent fédéral. Avalant sa salive, McGee regarda la jeune gothique faire le tour de ses appareils. Sa position se relaxait au fur et à mesure de la visite de son laboratoire.

« Tu n'as rien touché, un bon point pour toi, McGee. Seulement... » elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

Elle se plaça devant son ordinateur et plissa les yeux, puis regarda son ami et collègue, voulant des explications.

« Tu as touché à mon bébé sans ma permission. »

« Pas le choix, Abby. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans le serveur et - »

« Quoi ?! » cria la laborantine.

Aussitôt, elle se précipita sur le clavier et ses mains volèrent au-dessus des touches, tellement elle allait vite. Elle passa en revue tout ses anti-virus, ses pare-feux, avant que McGee ne puisse dire un mot.

« McGee ! Tu devais faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas ! »

« Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit d'y toucher ? » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Aah, ne joues pas à ça avec moi ! »

« Mais je ne joue à rien, » fit-il en haussant la voix, contrarié qu'Abby puisse penser qu'il s'amusait à jouer avec l'ordinateur.

« Hey ! Explications. Maintenant, Tim ! »

« Toi, tu manques de Caf-P - »

Comme par enchantement, la boisson caféinée que la laborantine aimait tant, apparut devant eux. Tandis que McGee clignait des paupières pour voir si c'était une hallucination, Abby saisit le gobelet et en avala une bonne gorgée, en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer le liquide. Puis, elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant avec un grand sourire.

« Gibbs ! Merci. »

« McGee t'ennuyait, Abs ? » demanda le chef d'équipe en se tournant vers son agent, qui déglutit sous le regard soutenu de son patron.

« Oh non. Il ne m'a rien fait, pas la peine de le regarder avec ce regard, Bossman. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? »

« Tu ne vas pas aimer. Non pas que tu n'aimes pas la personne qui a fait ça, mais tu n'aimes pas tout court qu'on fasse ça, donc je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer ou pas ce que - »

Poussant un soupir en se frottant légèrement les tempes où une migraine prenait place, Gibbs ferma les yeux. Il aimait Abby, mais son incessant blablatage pouvait parfois lui donner un très mauvais mal de tête.

« Abs... McGee, retournez travailler. »

« Oui, boss, » répondit l'ancien élève du MIT en se précipitant hors du laboratoire, des foudres de la jeune gothiques et du regard de son patron.

« Le FBI est venu fouillé dans nos affaires, Gibbs, » dit la jeune femme, son air sérieux retrouvé.

« Je sais, » fit simplement l'ancien Marines.

« Comment - Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu es _Gibbs_. Tu as un troisième oeil et - »

« Abby, » grommela Gibbs en posant une main sur son bras. « As-tu autre chose pour moi ? »

« Nope. »

D'un geste, il sortit un deuxième Caf-Pow de derrière son dos et le plaça devant Abby, sur le bureau. D'abord étonnée, elle resta un instant le regard fixé sur la boisson, avant de se retourner.

« Pour quelle occasion, est-ce que j'ai droit à - »

La jeune gothique se coupa d'elle-même, Gibbs étant déjà parti. Puis elle haussa les épaules et commença à boire dans les deux boissons en même temps. Après le psychologue, elle avait droit à un remontant. C'est à ce moment que la pensée la frappa.

Gibbs prenait soin des siens, à sa manière.

Souriant, elle se remit au travail.

---

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus du bureau du détective privé, et qu'ils étaient entrés dans la grande salle, qui fourmillait d'activités, ils avaient instantanément compris qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine. Quatre agents du FBI, dont Fornell et Sacks, se tenaient debout entre les bureaux des agents du NCIS, surveillés de près par le regard meurtrier de Ziva.

Gibbs avait ordonné à Tony de les occuper, pendant qu'il descendait voir Abby. Se plaignant d'abord, il avait ensuite obéi à son patron.

« Slack ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! » cria Tony, un sourire ironique bien en place sur son visage, en passant derrière son bureau et en s'y asseyant.

« De même, DiNutzo. Votre humour gamin et votre côté je-suis-un-idiot m'ont manqué. »

Répondant simplement par un sourire moqueur, Tony se tourna vers Ziva.

« Ils ont été sage, Zee-vah ? »

« Jusqu'à là. Ils n'ont tout simplement pas envie de se arracher les orteils un par un s'ils font le moindre bruit, » dit-elle, une pointe d'humour dans ses paroles, que seul Tony remarqua.

« Et là, vous vous dites '_ce n'est qu'une femme_', n'est-ce pas, Clack ? »

« L'habit ne fait pas le prêtre, » ajouta l'officier du Mossad, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

« L'habit ne fait pas le _moine_, Zee-vah ! » corrigea l'italien, exaspéré.

« Et alors ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Quelle est la différence entre un prêtre et un moine ? »

Heureusement pour Tony, qui ne savait pas qu'elle était la différence, il put ne pas répondre, car McGee se dirigeait vers eux. Il prit place derrière son bureau et poussa un soupir en secouant la tête.

« Hey, le bleu ! On croirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme. »

« Plutôt le diable, Tony, » répondit l'agent en se tournant vers son collègue.

C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua les quatre agents du FBI. Haussant un sourcil, il se tourna vers Tony, puis vers Ziva. Sa question non formulée, que malgré tout, ses équipiers comprirent, fut bien vite répondue par des hochements de tête significatifs. 'Tant mieux, si Gibbs est déjà au courant' se dit-il.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de regarder dans nos fichiers illégalement, agent Fornell ? » demanda l'ancien étudiant du MIT.

« Ce n'est pas illégal, » rétorqua ce dernier en s'approchant du bureau de McGee, menaçant. « Nous avons tous les droits quand il s'agit d'une de nos affaires. »

« Ex affaire. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Gibbs, qui venait d'arriver. Fornell plissa les yeux.

« Je savais qu'on en viendrait tôt ou tard à cette guerre des juridictions. »

« Mon bureau ? » fit le chef d'équipe du NCIS.

Lui et Fornell partirent vers l'ascenseur et s'y enfermèrent. Les autres agents restant dans la salle, se regardèrent en se posant la même question. Comment allait se terminer cet entretien. C'est d'ailleurs en parlant d'entretien, peut-être la secrétaire (?) du psychologue avait-elle un sixième sens, qu'elle arriva.

« Agent Timothy McGee ? C'est à votre tour. »

---

_Désolée, je n'ai pas fait d'entretien dans ce chapitre, mais ça viendra avec le suivant !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires, voilà donc la suite. Le chapitre d'après, j'essaierai de ne pas trop tarder pour le publier, mais je dois aussi réviser (vive le droit xD) pour mes cours. Enfin bref, fini le blablatage, et à tous, bonne lecture de ce chapitre !_

---

Dès qu'il entra, il détailla rapidement le psychologue. Il n'avait eu aucune indication à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à trouver, ni de Tony, ni même de Abby, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de leur parler. Ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna pas tant que ça. L'envoyé du gouvernement avait le regard hanté, comme s'il se remettait encore de ce que la jeune femme gothique lui avait fait subir. Il devrait se souvenir de lui offrir un Caf-Pow, rien que pour ça.

Se rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul, et que rester debout à la merci d'un psychologue, était, peut-être, ce qu'il y avait de moins poli. Il fit quelques pas en direction du canapé, et s'y allongea, en croisant les mains devant lui et en les posant sur son estomac. Il faudrait qu'il pense à ne pas s'endormir ainsi. Sachant à quel point il était épuisé depuis le début de l'enquête, qui n'en finissait pas, il se savait capable d'une telle chose. Non pas que ça le gênerait lui, mais plutôt le psychologue, et il ne voulait gêner personne.

« Agent Spécial Timothy McGee. »

La voix de l'envoyé du gouvernement le fit revenir les pieds sur terre. D'ailleurs, il avait une voix étrange, trouva l'agent fédéral. Quelque chose de gênant. Peut-être était-ce la fréquence à laquelle il parlait. Oui, ça devait être ça. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas un ordinateur ou tout autre machine électronique, parce que si ça avait été le cas, il aurait pu régler ce léger problème. Malheureusement, pour ce qui était des humains, il y avait meilleur que lui. Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il demande à Ducky de jeter un coup d'œil à sa gorge. Ou de lui faire du thé, avec du bon miel.

« Vous êtes agent fédéral du NCIS depuis combien de temps, Agent Spécial McGee ? » demanda Darry.

« Je pense que ça va faire 5 ans, » répondit le jeune agent, hésitant légèrement.

« Vous n'êtes pas sûr ? Huuum… » fit le psychologue en prenant des notes sur son carnet.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis quelqu'un qui se sent en insécurité ? Qui ne se sent pas bien dans sa peau ? »

D'un seul coup, le côté qu'il tenait de Tony, et qu'il ne montrait que dans de rares moments - quoique… en ce moment, il lui arrivait de le montrer pas mal ce côté là - McGee se tourna vers le psychologue, tout en restant allongé sur le canapé (pas si confortable que ça d'ailleurs ; l'administration devrait penser à employer son argent en équipement correct).

« Et si je vous disais que tout ce que vous pouvez noter sur ce carnet, vous ne pourrez jamais le publier ? Je sais ce que vous faites de tout ça. Vous écrivez tout dans un fichier sur un ordinateur. Et bien je ne suis pas un ancien élève du MIT pour rien. Alors je vous conseille de faire très attention à ce que vous pouvez inscrire. »

Et hop, un petit sourire angélique pour compléter le tout et il vit le front du psychologue se plisser. Apparemment, ce dernier comprenait très bien de quoi était capable l'équipe du NCIS. Ou, il commençait tout du moins, à en avoir un aperçu. Bien. C'était ce qu'il fallait. Se réinstallant correctement sur le canapé, il se mit à penser à l'enquête, tandis que l'envoyé du gouvernement ne disait plus un mot, et essayait d'empêcher sa main de trembler.

De son côté, McGee remercia Tony. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas l'air, il était très utile, parfois, d'apprendre à faire comme son collègue.

Il lui achèterait un beignet pour la peine.

---

'_J'espère qu'ils ont une bonne équipe technique_' pensa Fornell dès que Gibbs fit faire une halte à l'ascenseur dans lequel ils venaient de s'enfermer. Gibbs avait l'air d'être d'humeur massacrante ce jour là. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux dire Amen à tout ce qu'il disait. L'agent du FBI avait appris à faire avec le caractère de l'agent du NCIS. Ils étaient, après tout, à peu près pareil. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

« L'affaire. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le ton de Gibbs ne méritait aucune réplique, mais Fornell étant Fornell, il ne put s'en empêcher. Hey, il n'était pas attaché aux affaires impliquant le NCIS pour rien.

« Confidentiel. »

« Tobias, » fit Gibbs en se tournant vers Fornell et en envahissant son espace personnel. « Je suis loin d'être d'humeur pour ce petit jeu. Un Marines est mort, et sa femme et son fils attendent le résultat de l'enquête pour pouvoir commencer leur deuil. »

« Je sais, Jethro. Et crois-moi, c'est loin d'être simple. Vous avez fait une recherche sur un certain Tom Harper. Il est soupçonné par le FBI, depuis déjà des mois, d'être un des membres d'une organisation pour la vente d'organes au noir. »

L'agent fédéral du NCIS laissa un instant planer le silence, assimilant l'information, avant de regarder Fornell, droit dans les yeux. Son regard bleu transperça l'agent du FBI, qui, pourtant, ne recula pas d'un pouce.

« Tom Harper ? » la voix lente de Gibbs était presque menaçante.

Fornell hocha juste la tête, tandis que son homologue plissa les yeux, puis fit repartir l'ascenseur, ses yeux toujours dans ceux de Tobias.

« On mène l'enquête, » dit Gibbs, dès qu'il fut à nouveau en face des portes de l'ascenseur.

« Avec nous, » protesta Fornell. « On travaille là-dessus depuis des mois, Jethro. »

« Mais jusqu'à là, vous n'avez réussi à rien prouver. Correct ? »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un enchaînement de mot murmurés et incompréhensibles.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, » confirma le chef d'équipe du NCIS, avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Vous enquêtez, mais on participe. »

« Et c'est moi qui dirige, » continua Gibbs.

Fornell capitula. Avec Gibbs de toutes façons, pas moyen d'avoir le dernier mot.

---

« DiNozzo ! » rugit Gibbs en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Tony sursauta, alors qu'il était en train de parler à Sacks. Il se tourna vers son patron, et fit une légère moue avant de demander ce qu'il voulait.

« Tom Harper. Je veux toutes les informations sur lui. »

« Tom Harper ? Le jardinier du capitaine Tyler ? Il est clean, Gibbs, » répliqua Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses épaules s'abaissèrent sous le regard assassin de son patron.

« Tout de suite, Boss. Tom Harper. »

« David ! » aboya Gibbs, alors qu'il regardait l'écran plasma, sur lequel le dossier du capitaine Tyler était affiché.

« Oui, Gibbs ? » demanda Ziva en se plaçant à ses côtés.

« Demandez à vos contacts s'ils ne sont pas au courant d'une organisation pour le trafic d'organes. »

Sa phrase laissa place à un léger malaise parmi les personnes présentes, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'installer complètement, grâce à Ziva, qui hocha la tête et répondant par un « Je les appelle immédiatement » et retourna à son bureau pour pouvoir appeler ses contacts aux États-Unis.

« Où est McGee ? » demanda le chef d'équipe du NCIS.

« Avec le psychologue, Boss, » répondit Tony.

---

« Oui, Gibbs m'avait demandé de pirater le système de la CIA ce jour là. Non pas que j'en suis fier, parce que c'est quand même une agence _sœur _de la nôtre, et puis surtout, je n'ai pas envie qu'on dise qu'on ressemble au FBI. Parce que eux, ils prennent tout ce qu'il leur faut et ils repartent, sans un merci, rien. Ma famille m'a appris la politesse, à moi. »

« Et je pense que vous êtes bien le seul, » marmonna Darry pour lui-même.

Mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe fine de McGee, qui entendit ce que le psychologue répondit.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment. Alors merci, je pense, » fit l'ancien du MIT. « Mais… » commença-t-il, sa voix baissant d'un ton, et son regard s'assombrissant. « Ne vous avisez plus jamais de dire du mal de mes collègues quand je suis là. Ou… votre dossier pourrait peut-être bien comporté '_Etat dépressif, arrêté pour durée indéterminée_'. Ça vous plairait, je suis sûr, » dit McGee en souriant.

'_Ça risque malheureusement d'être le cas, s'ils sont tous comme ça'_, ne put s'empêcher de penser sombrement le psychologue du gouvernement.

---

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna, alors que ce dernier examinait toutes les informations que le détective privé qu'ils étaient allés voir, leur avait données. Il décrocha rapidement, et répondit de son habituel « Gibbs » très sec. Il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard, et se leva de son fauteuil, laissant tous les papiers sur son bureau. Sans un mot, il monta les escaliers qui menaient au MTAC et au bureau du directeur. C'est vers cette deuxième destination qu'il se dirigea.

Comme toujours, il entra sans frapper dans le bureau, la secrétaire n'ayant pas le temps d'avertir le directeur Vance que l'agent Gibbs était là.

« Tu voulais me voir, Leon ? » demanda Gibbs de but en blanc dès qu'il fit un pas dans le bureau du dirigeant de l'agence.

« Je veux des nouvelles sur l'enquête en cours. »

« Et moi, je veux que ce psychologue fiche le camp. Trois heures, Leon ? Trois heures à passer avec lui ? »

« Les ordres, agent Gibbs, vous n'avez pas le choix. »

Un silence prit place quelques instant, pendant lequel Gibbs et Vance se confrontaient du regard.

« Le directeur du NCIS doit-il lui aussi passer des entretiens avec ce _psychologue_, directeur ? » demanda Gibbs, en crachant presque le mot 'psychologue'.

« Non. »

Le visage du chef d'équipe s'assombrit dangereusement.

« Vous voulez des nouvelles de l'enquête, directeur ? Vous ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, du temps précieux pour retrouver le meurtrier d'un Marines, avec ce psy, et là, vous en aurez. »

« Et comment est-ce que je peux faire ça, Jethro ? Lui tirer une balle dans la tête n'est pas la manière dont je vois les choses, je ne suis pas comme toi. »

« Tu trouveras bien quelque chose, Leon. »

Et avec ça, Gibbs sortit du bureau.

---

Abby avait retrouvé le papier sur son bureau de travail. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Prenant ses deux Caf-Pow, ayant glissé la note dans une de ses poches, elle sortit de son laboratoire pour aller voir son chef, à l'étage du dessus.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur, ses deux boissons caféinées à la main. Prenant une gorgée de chaque de temps à autre, elle sortit de l'habitacle quand il fut arrivé à destination. Sautillant presque jusqu'au bureau de Gibbs, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle mit ses deux Caf-Pow en face du visage de son patron. Ce dernier leva un sourcil vers la jeune gothique.

« Je fais durer le plaisir ! C'est pas tous les jours que le Bossman m'en ramène deux, » dit-elle en gloussant presque.

« Tu voulais quelque chose de particulier, Abs ? »

« Yep ! » et elle sortit le bout de papier qu'elle avait trouvé, après avoir posé ses deux Caf-Pow sur le bureau déjà bien encombré de Gibbs. « Ta-daa ! » fit-elle en lui tendant.

Intrigué, l'ancien Marines le prit et le lut. D'un bond, il se leva, attrapa son arme de service et prit les clés de la voiture. Il releva la tête pour voir Tony et Ziva qui se préparaient également, tandis que les agents du FBI le regardaient, curieux. Et immobiles.

« Non, Ziva, vous êtes la prochaine à passer, » dit Gibbs.

D'abord mécontente, elle comprit ensuite que son patron faisait référence à l'homme qui leur avait été présenté comme étant Harry Deborah, le psychologue que le SecNav voulait qu'ils voient. L'officier du Mossad fronça les sourcils, et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Voilà qu'elle était hors de l'action à cause d'un fichu psychologue ? Elle devrait lui faire payer ça. Est-ce qu'elle devrait prendre le coupe-lettre, les ciseaux, ou les trombones avec elle ?

'_Que de choix_', pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Mais malgré tout, la partie d'elle entraînée à tuer et à torturer, n'attendait que ça.

« Fornell, ça ne vous concerne pas, vous continuez l'enquête, » intervint Gibbs quand il vit l'agent du FBI prêt à les suivre, lui et Tony.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son homologue de répondre, il avança vers l'ascenseur, Tony juste derrière lui.

« On va où, Boss ? » demanda l'ancien policier.

« Voir celui qui considère nos méthodes d'enquête, inappropriées. »

_Ça allait donner_, pensa Tony. Il était heureux que Gibbs l'ait prit avec lui. Il n'aurait voulu rater cette discussion pour rien au monde. Son côté sadique allait certainement être aux anges.

« Tu aurais peut-être dû laisser ton arme ici, Boss, » fit Tony en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. A la place, on entendit un _PAF_ et puis un :

« Aïe. »

---

« Comment qualifieriez-vous la relation que vous avez avec vos collègues ? » ça faisait longtemps que Darry n'avait pas parlé, aussi, quand il le fit, Tim cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour enlever la somnolence qui y avait fait sa place.

« La relation avec mes collègues ? Eh bien... » il hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer. « Je dirais... bonne. »

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur le sujet ? » s'enquit l'envoyé du gouvernement.

« Non, » fut la réponse très simple de McGee.

« Non ? Si vous ne coopérez pas avec moi, je me dois de - » il se coupa aussitôt qu'il vit l'ancien élève du MIT se tourner vers lui.

« Oui ? »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Darry continua.

« Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je note que vous refusez de me parler dans votre dossier ? Je ne pense pas que ça fasse bien. »

McGee haussa simplement les épaules et se remit comme il fallait sur le canapé.

« Vous avez déjà oublié que je suis du MIT ? J'ai déjà piraté la _CIA_. Ce n'est pas un _simple_ psychologue, sans vouloir vous offenser, qui pourra m'empêcher de pirater un _simple_ dossier que vous aurez _simplement_ mis sur un _simple_ serveur. En fait, ça ne servirait à rien de les écrire sur un ordinateur, mon Boss voudra sûrement que - » _je supprime toutes traces_, finit-il intérieurement.

« Que quoi ? » demanda le psychologue, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur le _très_ redouté Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

« Que je nourrisse les poissons rouges ? » fit McGee en lançant un sourire désolé.

« Les poissons rouges ? »

D'accord, là, c'était définitif, ils avaient tous quelque chose d'anormal qui se tramait dans leur tête. A tous. Pourquoi est-ce que l'Agent Spécial McGee lui parlait de poissons rouges ? Il avait loupé une étape dans l'entretien ? Il avait laissé son attention baisser l'espace d'un instant ?

Il avait besoin de repos.

Loin.

---

_Et voilà ce chapitre ci ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite de l'entretien avec McGee, je ferais mieux avec celui de Ziva, qui sera le suivant ;-)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey hey hey tout le monde ! =) Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec l'entretien de Ziva que certains attendaient avec impatience. La sadique que je suis a voulu vous faire attendre (et avait des cours à réviser). *se cache* D'avance, excusez-moi pour le début et cette référence à cette vitamine, mais même si ça n'explique pas l'état du psychologue comme l'a fait remarquer Tata Grimma (;-)), j'ai essayé d'arranger du mieux que j'ai pu. Explication peu crédible d'ailleurs =p et oui, Ducky passe après (et puis il ne faut pas oublier le Gremlins de l'autopsie), Gibbs sera le dernier, comme toujours._

_En tout cas, à tous, bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Enjoy =)_

---

Quand l'Agent Spécial McGee était parti, l'envoyé du gouvernement avait poussé un soupir, se sentant patraque. En fait, il se sentait drainé de toute énergie. Il fallait dire qu'il avait passé la nuit à lire la plus grande partie de leur dossier, pour savoir à qui il allait avoir à faire. Se passant la main dans ses cheveux gris, et hirsutes après plusieurs passages du même genre au cours des dernières heures, il ferma le dossier qu'il tenait, se leva de son fauteuil, et le posa sur le bureau le plus proche, faisant voler quelques feuilles, qui s'éparpillèrent au sol. Il posa sa main sur son front, avant de se baisser pour ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Sa tâche accomplie, il sortit de la petite salle, après avoir ouvert les fenêtres. Dieu seul savait qu'il avait bien besoin d'air après trois longs et éprouvants entretiens.

Il avait besoin de vitamine B1. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que son état, fatigue et manque de cette vitamine, avait résulté à ce comportement nerveux. Il s'était laissé faire comme un enfant en bas-âge. Il fallait _absolument_ qu'il se reprenne, qu'il soit plus fort qu'eux. Il fallait qu'il retrouve rapidement le regard qui arrivait à faire fuir les gens autour de lui.

Harry Deborah descendit tous les étages du Navy Yard à pied. Un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal. Une fois dans la rue, il se précipita vers l'épicerie la plus proche. Il devait acheter quelques aliments pour son bien-être. Il se retrouva bientôt avec des graines de tournesols, du salami, des pistaches, du jambon, des noix de pékan, du chorizo, des noix et noisettes, ainsi que des cacahuètes. '_De quoi faire un encas sympathique_', pensa-t-il sombrement. Il avait horreur de tout ça. Mais il devait faire remonter la vitamine B1 de son corps pour éviter la crise de nerf par la suite. Un petit plus alimentaire était toujours le bienvenue pour ça.

Les bras chargés d'un sac en papier brun, il revint dans le bâtiment qui abritait les agents spéciaux du NCIS.

---

McGee courut presque pour rejoindre son bureau et pour s'éloigner de l'endroit où était le psychologue. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais... Il y avait quelque chose. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Quand il arriva en vue de son équipe, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, avec eux, avec l'humour de Tony, les expressions de Ziva et le regard de Gibbs, il se sentait en sécurité. Oui, même avec le regard de Gibbs, ce qui était quelque chose d'insensé à dire. Il avait sûrement perdu la tête. Mais l'avait-il perdue avant de rencontrer Darry ou après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se raconter à lui-même ?! Il l'avait perdue le jour où il avait accepté l'offre d'emploi de l'ancien Marines.

Il contourna le bureau de Ziva et fit rapidement une évaluation de l'atmosphère. Quelque chose d'important avait dû se passer. Non seulement à cause de la tension qu'il sentait chez ses co-équipiers, mais aussi par l'absence des agents du FBI. Ceux-là avaient dû retourner dans leur beau lieu de travail, le Hoover Building, pour continuer les recherches et les apporter ensuite au NCIS. Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute quant à ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il soit parti avec la secrétaire : Gibbs avait pris le contrôle des opérations. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il tenta de deviner à quoi était dû ce malaise, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas médium.

Cependant, il perçut autre chose dans l'air. Comme de la fierté. Ou était-ce ce plaisir sadique, que chacun de ses compagnons pouvait ressentir lors des interrogations avec un suspect qui avouait enfin les crimes qu'il avait commis ? Sûrement un peu des deux.

« Hey, McGeek, » l'accueilla Tony, en lui lançant un sourire.

« Salut Tony. Vous avez avancé dans l'enquête ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers tous ses co-équipiers, l'un après l'autre.

Pour seule réponse, il n'obtint qu'un regard de son patron. Celui qui disait 'Je pense à quelque chose qui te concerne, mais ne te le dirai certainement pas'. Croisant momentanément le bleu glacial de Gibbs, il opta pour un changement de situation, aussi se déplaça-t-il vers son bureau. Mais avant qu'il ne s'affale dans son fauteuil, son chef d'équipe l'appela. Tim se figea, puis revint vers le bureau qui était placé en face du sien.

« Huuum... Oui, Boss ? »

« Je veux des infos, » répondit simplement l'ancien Marines en tendant une feuille de papier.

Curieux, McGee la prit et l'observa un instant. Une liste de nom y figurait. Heureux de la distraction qu'il lui offrait - tout plutôt que de repenser à l'heure qui venait de s'écouler - il hocha la tête vivement et virevolta pour s'installer devant son ordinateur. Aussitôt, ses doigts volèrent littéralement au-dessus des touches de son clavier, alors que les noms des personnes s'affichaient dans une fenêtre ouverte sur son écran.

Tandis que Tim reprenait le travail avec joie, Gibbs se tourna vers Ziva. Cette dernière, sentant un regard fixé sur elle, releva la tête pour trouver son équipier et chef d'équipe en train de l'observer. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas le soudain intérêt qu'il semblait lui trouver. Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil vers l'ascenseur, avant de revenir sur elle. La lumière ne se fit pas tout de suite dans son esprit, mais quand elle se fit, son visage trahit toute sa mauvaise humeur. Non, elle n'irait certainement pas à ce _rendez-vous_ avec ce _psychologue_. Toute cette histoire était ridicule. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle était capable de mener une enquête et de la résoudre. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un tiers fasse ça pour elle.

Elle connaissait cependant Gibbs et le gouvernement américain. Ils ne prenaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, un « non » pour réponse. Elle se leva donc, lentement, et fit le tour de son bureau, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, avant d'être arrêtée, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas fait deux pas.

« Ziva, » appela l'ex Marines en s'approchant d'elle.

D'un peu plus loin, Tony et Tim observaient la scène curieusement et essayant de rester discrets. Ça ne marcha malheureusement pas, ils avaient, après tout, à faire à un ancien tireur d'élite et à une espionne, mais ça ne sembla pas déranger ces deux derniers qu'ils les dévisagent, trop occupés à se défier du regard. Gibbs tendit la main, paume tournée vers le haut.

Après quelques secondes, Ziva poussa un soupir résigné et lui tendit son arme, qu'elle avait _malencontreusement_ oublié de ranger dans le tiroir de son bureau. Son chef d'équipe hocha la tête, à moitié satisfait. Il posa le Sig de Ziva sur son bureau, avant de se retourner vers elle, la main à nouveau ouverte devant la jeune femme.

« Je n'ai plus rien, Gibbs, » fit-elle, rageusement.

« Officier David, » répliqua l'agent fédéral d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se pencher, et d'attraper l'arme qu'elle avait autour de sa cheville. Elle tendit cette dernière à son patron, avant de se tourner, et de faire un pas. Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par une main qui se posait sur son bras. Elle se dégagea d'un coup, prête à intervenir à n'importe quoi. Ou qui. Gibbs était toujours face à elle.

« Quoi encore ? Vous m'avez pris mes armes, » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Tsss tsss, Ziva. Tu sais bien que c'est de _Gibbs_ qu'il s'agit. Il sait tout. »

Elle se tourna vers Tony qui venait de dire ça. L'officier du Mossad lui envoya son regard le plus noir, quand elle sentit sa ceinture s'alléger d'un poids. Elle se tourna vers Gibbs, ses cheveux rattachés en queue de cheval tournoyant vivement autour de ses épaules. Son patron tenait entre ses mains, un petit couteau, qu'elle reconnut sans peine comme étant le sien. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement quand elle comprit qu'elle irait à l'entretien désarmée.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle marcha vers l'ascenseur, en prenant une position digne et fière, le menton levé.

« Ziva ! Je ne veux pas avoir à faire intervenir Ducky ! »

'_Merci, Gibbs, de me le rappeler maintenant. Merci, sincèrement_,' pensa-t-elle amèrement en fronçant légèrement le nez et les sourcils, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur elle.

---

« Elle aurait pu attendre que la secrétaire de Darry vienne la chercher, » fit remarquer Tony, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, en parlant de Ziva, qui venait de disparaître de leur vue.

« La secrétaire ? » demanda McGee. « Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien... Je ne sais pas où tes yeux étaient quand elle est apparue, mais elle avait de ses jambes ! Et le meilleur était surtout quand elle s'est retournée pour partir et que - »

« Ah, Tony ! Stop ! » s'écria l'ancien du MIT. « Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir tout ce que tes yeux ont pu voir. »

« DiNozzo, McGee ! » la voix de Gibbs les rappela à l'ordre. « Au boulot ! »

« Oui, Boss, » répondirent les deux hommes de concert.

A peine une minute de silence fut passée, que Gibbs se levait brusquement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie, en passant devant le bureau de Tony, son agent le plus vieux. Il s'arrêta un instant.

« Tes yeux sont attirés dès qu'ils voient une simple femme, peu importe son physique, Tony. »

« Qu - » commença l'italien avant de se faire couper la parole par son patron.

« Je vais chercher du café. » Et il était partit.

« N'importe quoi, » murmura l'ancien policier pour lui-même, en secouant la tête.

---

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle sans frapper. Elle savait que la politesse existait, mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de faire d'efforts pour se montrer sociable, de feindre la sympathie pour un homme, pour lequel elle était sûre de n'avoir aucune sympathie. Et elle se doutait que ce serait réciproque. Une question traversait néanmoins toujours son esprit, sans qu'elle ne trouve de réponse qui ne lui plaise : quel était donc l'intérêt de passer cet entretien ? Ce Harry Deborah n'allait pas pouvoir la connaître, ni elle, ni ses méthodes d'investigation, en une heure, ou même trois. A quoi, alors, servait tout _ça_ ?

Mâle. Cheveux gris terne. Yeux gris terne. Visage marqué de rides. Musculature moyenne. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle pensa lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la porte. Elle avait toujours été ainsi. Tout analyser, voir les failles et s'y faufiler.

De premier abord, elle n'en décela aucune. Elle l'étudia un peu plus : ses vêtements étaient tous mis comme il le fallait, pas un pli, ni de chemise hors du pantalon. Ses chaussures brillaient, sa cravate n'était pas de travers, et n'était pas moche. Juste grise. Sa veste - grise, comme le pantalon de lin - s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste. Style vestimentaire, ça allait. Son visage émacié laissait penser à de nombreuses heures passées au vent, ou du moins, à l'air frais de l'extérieur. Ses yeux - gris - la fixaient, comme s'ils essayaient de voir à travers son âme. Ziva releva le menton un peu plus, gardant cette posture fière et hautaine.

« Officier David, je suppose, » fit-il d'une voix calme. Peut-être avec un soupçon d'orgueil, de méfiance et de défi.

« Heureuse que vous arriviez à cette conclusion, » répondit-elle d'un ton désintéressé, ses yeux se plissant pendant qu'elle le détaillait encore.

« Veuillez vous allonger sur le canapé. »

Elle se raidit instantanément et lui lança un regard à faire pâlir un mort. Elle ne fit cependant rien, à part le regarder, et s'installa à l'endroit indiqué. Ziva resta assise. Elle ne voulait pas s'y allongée, il fallait qu'elle se prépare à toute éventualité. Sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'un criminel déciderait de choisir ce moment pour s'en prendre au NCIS. _C'est beau de rêver_, se dit-elle intérieurement. Ses yeux naviguèrent sur tous les meubles et objets décoratifs de la pièce, avant de revenir se poser sur Darry. Sa tête était penchée sur un dossier ouvert et du bout des doigts, il traçait des lignes invisibles, sûrement tout en suivant des phrases inscrites sur les feuilles.

« Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe ? » demanda la jeune femme, son léger ton ironique pouvant presque passer pour curieux et intéressé. « Est-ce que tous les psychologues lisent les dossiers des personnes qu'ils reçoivent pendant que ces dernières sont délaissées ? Vous savez, j'ai été entraînée à des méthodes d'interrogation depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je sais tout de ce domaine et ce que vous faites là ne m'impressionne pas du tout, ni ne me met mal à l'aise. »

« Nous ne sommes pas à un interrogatoire, Officier David, » répondit Harry.

« Alors comment vous appelez ça, vous ? Vous posez des questions et on doit y répondre, oui ? »

Le psychologue leva un sourcil (1), tandis que son visage demeurait tout aussi impassible que depuis que Ziva était entrée dans la pièce. En réponse, elle fit exactement la même action que lui. Darry leva son sourcil un peu plus haut, atteignant presque la limite de son front et de son cuir chevelu. Ça commençait bien.

---

_**Plus tôt dans la journée...**_

La voiture dérapa sur les graviers de l'allée, avant de s'arrêter complètement. Les portières s'ouvrirent et les Agents Spéciaux Gibbs et DiNozzo en sortirent. Ils prirent le temps de regarder la grande demeure qui leur faisait face, quand ils furent interrompus dans leur observation par la porte d'entrée qui s'entrebâilla. Une tête - celle d'une femme - passa dans l'ouverture et repartit illico, pour crier quelque chose comme « papaaaa ».

Gibbs et Tony échangèrent un regard, puis s'avancèrent sous le porche. L'ancien Marines frappa énergiquement sur le battant de bois, puis attendit qu'on daigne leur ouvrir. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, parce qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire à vrai dire, et que surtout, il n'aimait pas attendre.

« Oui, messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda un homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que le jais, et aux yeux marrons, en ouvrant à nouveau la porte.

« Agents Spécial Gibbs, et DiNozzo du NCIS, » répondit le chef d'équipe en s'identifiant, puis en désignant son co-équipier. « Vous êtes monsieur Bellisario ? »

« Je suis Michael (2). Monsieur Bellisario, c'est mon père, » dit-il en ouvrant un peu plus grand la porte, et en faisant signe aux deux étrangers d'entrer dans la maison.

Tandis que Gibbs pénétrait dans la grande bâtisse, Tony resta en arrière, un air choqué sur le visage. Cet homme qui venait de leur ouvrir, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Jumbo, l'ancien assistant d'Abby qui avait bien failli l'envoyer en prison pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis. L'italien reprit ses esprits et suivit son patron, tout en jetant des coup d'œil, qu'il voulait discrets, à Michael.

« Troian (3) ! » cria Michael Bellisario, la tête levée vers les escaliers. « Quand tu vois du monde, tu leur ouvres au lieu de t'enfuir pour téléphoner à ton petit-copain ! Et vas donc voir où est papa pendant que tu y es ! »

« J'suis occupée, Mike ! » répondit une voix de jeune femme.

Michael secoua la tête et haussa les épaules aux deux agents, d'un air désolé.

« Les sœurs... Venez, je vais vous emmener dans le salon en attendant mon père. Il doit être occupé avec le reste de sa progéniture. Il avait organisé une petite fête en famille aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que tout le monde est là. »

« Belle décoration, » commenta Tony, alors que le silence reprenait place. Gibbs, tout en s'installant sur le canapé, regarda d'un œil critique, les alentours, mais ne donna pas pour autant son avis.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'un homme grand, aux cheveux blancs, bien que peu nombreux, et aux yeux bleus, qui devait bien aimer les petits plats de sa femme, n'entrent dans le salon.

« Merci Mike. Vas t'occuper de tes frères et sœurs, » lui ordonna cet individu. Mike s'en alla en direction de la cours extérieure.

Gibbs se leva et le jaugea de son regard bleu glacial, ne faisant aucun geste de politesse pour dire bonjour.

« Monsieur Bellisario, je suppose ? » demanda l'ancien Marines.

« C'est exact. Que voulez-vous, messieurs ? Vous arrivez à un mauvais moment, j'avais organisé une petite réception pour toute ma famille. »

« Vos enfants sont charmants, d'ailleurs, monsieur Bellisario, » fit Tony, ironiquement.

« N'est-ce pas ? Mais je vous en pris, appelez-moi Don, » sourit Bellisario.

« Vous avez quelque chose contre le NCIS, monsieur ? » Manière Gibbs : toujours droit au but.

« Moi ? Non, pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez pourtant notifié que le comportement de l'équipe principale du NCIS - de notre équipe - n'était pas des plus... encourageant, Don, » souligna Tony, debout derrière son patron qui fixait leur hôte avec son regard impénétrable.

Donald P. Bellisario les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce qu'ils firent, pendant que lui s'installait sur un fauteuil leur faisant face.

---

Elle jouait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure avec un coupe papier qu'elle avait trouvé sur le bureau de la pièce. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser traîner des objets pointus en sa présence, mais il l'avait complètement oublié ce coupe papier et n'y avait repensé que lorsqu'elle l'avait prit et fait tourner dans sa main, pour tester son équilibre et son poids.

« Un problème ? » demanda la jeune femme en le fixant droit dans les yeux, quand elle remarqua que son regard à lui ne lâchait plus l'arme blanche qu'elle avait trouvée.

« Non. Revenons à ce que nous disions. Comment vous sentez-vous par rapport au fait que c'est un membre de votre famille qui a tué l'Agent Spécial Caitlin Todd, que vous remplacez ? »

Le poing de Ziva se referma brusquement sur la garde du coupe papier, et les traits de son visage durcissent instantanément. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha du psychologue, passa derrière son fauteuil, et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Vous savez que couper quelqu'un avec un objet non pointu est quelque chose de très... cruel et très douloureux ? » son souffle fit voler quelques mèches grises à Darry, qui se raidit. « Imaginez, » du bout de ses doigts, elle traça une ligne imaginaire sur la joue du psychologue. « que je vous coupe juste ici et que j'aille chercher une cuillère à café dans la salle de repos et que - »

« Je vois, » coupa-t-il avant d'en entendre plus. « Votre famille est un sujet délicat. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à en parler à quelqu'un ? Vos problèmes viennent sûrement de là. »

D'un mouvement brusque, Ziva se redressa entièrement et fit tourner le fauteuil de Darry, pour qu'il soit en face d'elle. Elle se pencha sur lui, et lui agrippa la mâchoire d'une main.

« Vous avez déjà eu une fracture de la mâchoire ? »

---

« Monsieur Palmer, est-ce que je t'avais déjà raconté comment, dans ma jeunesse, je me suis retrouvé entouré de dangereux requins blancs, dans l'Océan Indien ? J'avais été appelé sur un bateau, et une immense vague l'a déstabilisé. Je suis passé par dessus bord. Je n'étais pas le seul à vrai dire, et aussi malheureux que cela soit à dire, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. Pendant que mes compagnons se faisait arracher les membres, je regagnais le pont, sans dommage. Le corps que je devais voir n'était plus là lui non plus et à cause de ces grands requins, on n'a jamais pu aller le récupérer. Il est resté au fond de l'océan. Passes moi les écarteurs, monsieur Palmer. »

Jimmy Palmer, surnommé le Gremlins d'autopsie par Tony, cligna des yeux. Il avait été tellement plongé dans l'histoire passionnante du docteur Mallard, ou Ducky pour les gens qu'il appréciait, à imaginer le jeune médecin dans une eau grouillante de méchants animaux, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la main tendu du médecin légiste.

« Tout de suite, docteur Mallard, » répondit Palmer en lui passant l'outil.

« Merci. Après cela, je suis allé voir un psychologue, » continua le docteur, comme s'il ne s'était jamais coupé. « Eh bien, il ne m'a pas aidé. Il avait tellement peur des requins, que chaque fois que j'essayais de lui en parler, il se mettait à trembler et suer à grosse goutte. J'ai fini par abandonné. »

« Vous savez pourquoi le gouvernement veut nous faire passer ces entretiens, docteur Mallard ? »

« Aucune idée, monsieur Palmer, mais travaillant depuis de nombreuses années pour le gouvernement américain, j'ai ma petite idée. Tu vois, il n'aime pas ne pas être en contrôle. »

« Je ne comprend pas... »

« Je parle de Gibbs, bien sûr, monsieur Palmer ! »

« Oh, je vois. » Il se tut un instant, réfléchissant aux paroles du médecin légiste pour qui il travaillait en tant qu'assistant. « Dites, docteur Mallard, il vous reste de votre whisky ? »

« Oh oui. »

Tant mieux, une cuite était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toute l'équipe à la fin de la journée, plutôt que des antalgiques pour le mal de crâne.

---

(1) A la Teal'c. Oui, je sors.

(2) Michael Bellisario est celui qui a fait Jumbo. Je ne me rappelle plus du prénom du personnage dans la série (saison 3, quand Tony a failli finir en prison).

(3) Troian Bellisario, c'est l'actrice qui incarne Sarah McGee dans la série, on la voit dans deux épisodes, mais là encore, c'est Alzheimer.

_Voilà donc le chapitre avec l'entretien de Ziva (il n'est pas fini d'ailleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas). J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! =) Et je voulais m'excuser pour m'être emportée dans la partie où la famille Bellisario intervient. A savoir, que j'ai repris leur véritable prénom. Mais qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, je ne fais et ne ferais pas d'argent avec ça =p C'est juste une façon de les remercier de nous faire une série comme NCIS._


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà la fin de l'entretien avec Ziva, qui n'est pas si long que ça, veuillez m'en excuser =) et désolée pour la longue attente aussi =S_

_En tout cas, enjoy !_

---

« Il est indiqué ici, que votre père est le directeur du Mossad. Comment arrivez-vous à gérer cette situation ? » Harry Deborah, psychologue envoyé par le gouvernement au NCIS de Washington D.C., posa la question à Ziva David.

Elle s'était tournée pour observer les objets posés sur une étagère, laissant le psychologue voir son dos. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle, elle l'avait tout de suite détesté. Son visage, couvert de rides, n'exprimait rien, sinon un profond dégoût d'être assis dans les locaux de la Navy. Pour ne pas être en reste, elle avait imité sa mimique. Ça n'avait pas été difficile, puisqu'elle trouvait cela tout à fait idiot de faire passer ces entretiens.

Le début s'était passé à peu près bien, si l'on exceptait le fait qu'elle ait essayé de l'intimider avec toutes sortes d'objets, qu'ils soient pointus ou non, et que malgré ses gestes, il avait continuer à poser des questions embarrassantes. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il poursuivait, inlassablement.

Ziva commençait à être déconcertée par le comportement du psychologue. De Darry. Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant au surnom que Tony avait donné à cet homme. La jeune femme regardait toujours les objets exposés, quand son regard tomba sur un mini cactus dans un pot rempli de terre. Elle leva un sourcil, se demandant comment elle pourrait torturer Darry avec le végétal. Elle décida que ce n'était pas pratique pour elle de s'en servir contre lui, aussi, préféra-t-elle passer à autre chose. Ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à l'objet suivant. Qui était beaucoup plus intéressant que le cactus. Elle s'en saisit et le fit tourner dans sa main, évaluant son poids. La petite cuillère en argent qu'elle tenait n'était pas lourde, mais très maniable. Elle sourit en s'imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec.

Se retournant à nouveau, pour faire face à Darry, elle vit qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part, la fixant sans même cligner des yeux. Très fort cet homme. Il s'était reconstitué un masque très rapidement après toutes ses menaces. Elle le dévisagea, haussa un sourcil, et serra fort la petite cuillère, tout en s'approchant de lui, à pas lents et mesurés.

« Ma situation ne vous concerne pas, » fit-elle enfin.

« Je suis pourtant là pour ça, » répliqua Darry.

Était-ce un tremblement qu'elle avait entendu dans sa voix quand il avait parlé ? Pas si insensible, en effet. Elle leva la petite cuillère au niveau de son visage et la regarda.

« Je commence à avoir faim... »

---

Personne n'avait parlé depuis que McGee était revenu de son entretien. L'agent trouvait d'ailleurs ça un peu dérangeant. Gibbs n'était pas du genre à parler, mais Tony avait toujours quelque chose à dire, que ce soit quelque chose concernant les affaires qu'ils devaient résoudre, ou que ce soit pour dire ce qui lui passait par la tête. L'ancien du MIT regarda tour à tour ses deux collègues et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire juste avant ? La question tournait et retournait dans sa tête, sans qu'il n'arrive à trouver de réponse. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Tony.

« Un problème, McGee ? »

La voix de son patron le fit sursauter. Il leva la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus indéchiffrables de son chef d'équipe, qui le fixer intensément, comme pour voir à travers lui.

« Euuh... Non, aucun, boss, » répondit-il après un moment, en hésitant un peu.

Gibbs leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien de plus et retourna à ce qu'il faisait sur son ordinateur. Tim expira profondément après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Oui, l'ex Marines lui faisait toujours cet effet, de se sentir comme un insecte que l'on analysait au microscope. Malgré tout, il voulait toujours connaître les raisons de ses collègues pour afficher de telles mines. Prenant un papier et le chiffonnant pour en faire une petite balle de papier, il l'envoya sur Tony, qui sursauta de sa chaise et releva la tête pour regarder McGee, avec l'air de vouloir le descendre à l'instant même. Tony n'était pas Gibbs, mais parfois, il arrivait à faire peur à Tim. Ne se laissant pas démonter, il ouvrit la bouche pour formuler sa question, mais fut bientôt interrompu par une sonnerie stridente.

« Gibbs, » répondit l'ex Marine, une fois qu'il eut décroché son téléphone. « On est en route, » et il raccrocha brusquement.

Le chef d'équipe se levait de sa chaise, tout en prenant sa veste, et son arme, quand son regard atterrit sur ses deux agents, qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux curieux et étonnés. Réprimant un soupir de frustration, il leur fit signe de se lever.

« DiNozzo ! La voiture, » lui ordonna-t-il en lui lançant les clés. « McGee, sortez-moi tous les éléments du dossier et attendez dans la voiture avec DiNozzo. »

« Tout de suite boss, » répondit McGee, et aussitôt, ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier, et déjà, l'imprimante était en marche, tandis que Tony s'équipait et s'en allait en direction du parking du NCIS.

L'italien ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais quand son patron lui ordonnait de faire quelque chose, il n'avait d'autres choix que de lui obéir. C'était ça ou finir six pieds sous terre. Et franchement, il tenait encore trop à la vie pour désobéir à Gibbs.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée avec sa petite sonnerie, et Tony sortit en courant, bousculant plusieurs agents au passage. Une fois dans le parking, il regarda à droite et à gauche, puis observa les clés dans sa main. C'était toujours la galère pour trouver quelle était la bonne voiture. Soupirant, il appuya sur l'ouverture du véhicule. Tout au fond, les phares de l'une d'entre elles s'illuminèrent. Courant pour la rejoindre, il s'installa au volant et démarra, attendant près de la sortie du bâtiment.

McGee sortit juste à ce moment, les bras chargés de leur dossier actuel. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et s'y glissa, laissant les feuilles et l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait pris sur la place à côté de lui.

« Où est parti Gibbs ? » demanda Tony en ne voyant pas son chef arriver.

« Aucune idée. Il me semble qu'il prenait l'ascenseur juste quand je suis parti. Il est peut-être allé voir Abby, » répondit Tim, tout en haussant les épaules et en démarrant son ordinateur.

Ils attendirent à peine deux minutes quand Gibbs sortit enfin du bâtiment. Deux minutes pendant lesquelles une véritable file indienne de voitures avait fait place derrière leur véhicule. Des klaxons retentirent, et se renforcèrent quand Tony et McGee leur répondirent par des jurons et des noms d'oiseaux, tous plus exotiques, les uns que les autres.

Finalement, Gibbs entra dans la voiture, à la place du passager. Il boucla sa ceinture, et Tony démarra en trombe, faisant tomber les affaires de McGee.

« Tony ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

« Ah, McGee, fallait faire plus attention. Je commençais à en avoir marre de tous ces klaxons. »

Une fois sur la route, l'ancien policier ralentit jusqu'à atteindre la vitesse limite, puis demanda à son chef où il devait aller.

« Hoover Building, » répondit Gibbs.

Réponses toujours aussi succinctes chez lui. Faisant un demi-tour, brûlant l'asphalte au passage, Tony prit la direction du Hoover Building, le QG du FBI, et donc, de Fornell et son équipe.

« Fornell a du nouveau, boss ? » demanda McGee, tout en tapant sur son clavier d'ordinateur.

« Yep. »

« Et c'est quoi cette nouveauté ? » questionna Tony.

« Du nouveau. »

« Hum hum... » fit l'italien ironiquement, ce qui lui valut un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la voiture, et on n'entendit plus que le moteur qui rugissait, tandis que Tony doublait une file de voiture sur la route. Jetant un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, il appuya un bon coup sur la pédale d'accélérateur et le véhicule bondit en avant, renversant une fois de plus, toutes les bricoles de son collègue à l'arrière.

« Tony ! » cria-t-il encore une fois, à la limite de l'exaspération.

« Désolé, le bleu, mais une voiture nous suit depuis tout à l'heure, et je n'arrive pas à la semer. Elle a l'air aussi têtue que Gibbs quand il s'agit de conduire, » dit Tony en accélérant encore et en s'insérant sur une bretelle, un peu vivement, envoyant McGee se cogner contre la portière arrière gauche.

Gibbs s'était retourné, et, ne faisant pas attention aux petits cris plaintifs de son agent le plus jeune sur la banquette arrière, avait rivé son regard sur la voiture qui les suivait, zigzaguant entre les autres usagers de la route. Tony tenait le volant si fortement, que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il lançait de temps à autres un coup d'oeil sur le rétroviseur intérieur pour voir où en était celle qui les suivait.

« Je ne vois pas si c'est un homme ou une femme, » dit Gibbs, la première phrase qu'il ait dite depuis qu'ils étaient partis du Navy Yard.

« C'est une femme, boss, » répondit Tony, qui avait repris son ton professionnel. « Blanche, la cinquantaine peut-être, je ne sais pas trop, je n'arrive pas à bien voir d'ici. »

« Une femme au volant... » marmonna Gibbs, les yeux plissés toujours vers la voiture derrière eux, dans l'espoir de voir qui les poursuivait.

---

« Comment supportez-vous de ne plus voir votre famille ? »

Ziva prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle s'apprêtait à plonger dans une piscine, puis elle se tourna vers le psychologue. La cuillère qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts, devenait de plus en plus tentante, à mesure que passaient les secondes. Il n'était malheureusement pas question de l'utiliser, où alors, le NCIS s'en était fini pour elle. Avec regret, elle la reposa sur l'étagère. Son regard dériva à nouveau sur les différents objets qui traînaient ça et là. A croire que personne ne faisait le ménage ou ne rangeait cette pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant une tasse. Elle la prit pour la soupeser : on ne sait jamais, lancée avec la force adéquate, elle pouvait se briser sur le crâne de Darry. Elle la regarda sous tous les angles, avant de faire la grimace et de la reposer vivement. Non merci, elle s'en passerait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une tasse remplie de bactéries et de... Eurk. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, ses doigts tapotant le cuir élimé de ce dernier dans un signe d'impatience. Elle aurait dû se contenter de garder le coupe papier.

Et dire que pendant qu'elle était là à écouter cet énergumène, ses équipiers étaient Dieu sait où, certainement en train de plus s'amuser qu'elle. Elle détestait ce psychologue.

Ziva décida d'adopter une attitude fermée. Elle croisa les bras, et resta assise sur le divan, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de l'envoyé du gouvernement. Qu'il n'essaye pas de remporter à ce jeu là, elle était sûre de gagner. Après tout, elle était du Mossad.

« Vous savez, si vous ne dites rien, la séance risque de durer plus longtemps, » dit calmement Darry, ce qui ne fit pas réagir la jeune femme, comme il l'espérait.

---

« Ducky ! »

La jeune femme sautilla jusqu'au médecin légiste avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle le prit dans ses bras sans plus d'explications et resta ainsi pendant de longues secondes.

« Abigaïl, ma chère, » commença le médecin. « Peut-être serait-il judicieux de me laisser maintenant. Tu voulais certainement quelque chose... ? »

« Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de passer dire coucou à mon médecin légiste préféré ? » fit-elle en secouant la tête, ses couettes tournoyant autour de ses épaules.

« Bien sûr que si, cela va de soi. »

La scientifique resta un moment debout près de Ducky, l'air penseur, puis elle partit s'asseoir sur la table d'autopsie qui n'était pas occupée par un corps en train d'être découpé par Ducky et Palmer. Elle les observa pendant un moment, avant de se mettre à parler.

« Il est louche. »

« Qui ça, Abigaïl ? » demanda Ducky, tout en pesant le cœur du cadavre sur une balance.

« Abby, je m'appelle Abby, Duckman ! »

Le médecin légiste soupira. Il trouvait pourtant le prénom de la jeune femme très élégant et tout à fait charmant.

« Très bien, Abby, qui est louche ? »

« Darry. »

« Qui ça ? » s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute en fronçant les sourcils.

« Darry, » interrompit Jimmy Palmer. « C'est le surnom que Tony a donné au psychologue envoyé par le SecNav, docteur Mallard. »

« Oooh, » fit le médecin en comprenant. « Pourquoi est-il louche ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Abby ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mon instinct, comme dirait le Bossman. D'ailleurs, je ne comprend pas pourquoi le SecNav envoie quelqu'un au NCIS avec juste une note reçue. Ils n'ont même pas voulu dire qui l'avait envoyée ! J'ai dû pirater leur système pour avoir un nom et une adresse. J'ai cherché dans tous les dossiers d'enquêtes que l'on a, en remontant à des années, et je n'ai trouvé le nom Bellisario nul part ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça louche, vous ? Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas un véritable psychologue qu'on nous a envoyé ! Et-- » Elle se coupa d'elle-même pour mettre sa main devant la bouche, choquée. « Et on lui raconte toute notre vie ! C'est un criminel et on lui dit tout ! Ducky, Jimmy, il faut arrêter ça ! Armez-vous, l'heure de la vengeance à sonner ! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea avant d'être arrêtée par Ducky, qui avait retiré ses gants tâchés de sang et sa blouse bleue également.

« Abby ! » cria-t-il pour la énième fois - la jeune femme avait tellement était emportée dans son monologue, qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. « Avant de faire une chose inconsidérée, il serait peut-être utile de vérifier tout cela, non ? Il faudrait regarder le dossier de ce Harry Deborah, et regarder plus en profondeur par rapport à cette note. »

« Oh. Oh ! Ducky, tu as raison ! Et... Si tu as fini, tu pourrais m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue enfantine.

« Bien sûr, ma chère, bien sûr. Monsieur Palmer, termines avec le corps et ranges le. Après tu pourras nous rejoindre dans le laboratoire d'Abby. »

« Oui, docteur Mallard. »

« C'est parti, Duckman ! » s'écria la jeune femme en bondissant sur ses pieds, avant de se rendre compte que le médecin légiste lui offrait son bras, tel un gentleman. Ravi, elle le prit et tous deux, entrèrent dans l'ascenseur pour aller au deuxième étage, où était le laboratoire d'Abby.

---

« DiNozzo ! Si tu voulais vraiment distancer cette voiture, tu appuierais sur cette foutue pédale ! » cria Gibbs par dessus le vrombissement du moteur de la Chrysler, leur voiture de service.

« C'est ce que je fais, Gibbs ! » hurla Tony en braquant d'un coup le volant à droite, pour prendre une route adjacente.

« Non, là, tu te traînes comme une vieille mamie, Tony ! Mon arrière grand-mère qui avait une canne marchait plus vite que tu ne conduis ! »

Une autre route adjacente de prise, ce qui catapulta McGee, qui était à l'arrière, d'un côté à un autre, tandis que Gibbs semblait ne pas être affecté par le changement de direction.

« On n'insulte pas ma conduite ! » répliqua Tony en appuya en peu plus sur l'accélérateur. « Je n'insulte pas la tienne, et Dieu sait que parfois, ça ne te ferait pas de mal ! »

_PAF_.

« AÏE ! Hey, je conduis, Gibbs ! Pas la peine de me frapper quand l'autre abrutie nous poursuit comme une tarée ! »

C'est ce moment que la femme qui les poursuivait dans l'autre voiture, passa sa main à travers la vitre qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Tony, qui avait justement profité de cet instant pour regarder dans le rétroviseur extérieur, ouvrit de grand yeux avant d'avertir ses co-équipiers.

« Attention, elle est armée ! »

Se tassant sur les sièges, les trois agents du NCIS sortirent leurs armes de leurs étuis, quand le bruit d'impact des balles contre la carrosserie de la voiture, résonnait malgré tout ce vacarme assourdissant. Lèvres pincées, Gibbs se redressa et ouvrit la fenêtre de son côté. Utilisant la portière comme appui, il tira plusieurs fois.

« Vas tu arrêter de te traîner comme ça, DiNozzo ?! » rugit-il en reprenant sa place, quand son chargeur fut vide.

La réponse de Tony ne fut qu'un grommellement incompréhensible, heureusement pour son chef, dont les oreilles devaient siffler.

---

Pour la énième fois en moins de dix minutes, l'agent Tobias Fornell regarda sa montre. Il les avait appeler il y avait vingt minutes maintenant. Au vu de la conduite de Gibbs, ils auraient dû arriver il y avait dix à quinze minutes. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait tant de temps ? Les informations qu'il avait à leur passer étaient cruciales.

Maudissant les agents du NCIS pour leur manque de sérieux, il prit une gorgée de son cinquième café. Gorgée qui ne vint jamais. Jetant un coup d'oeil dans le gobelet, il se rendit compte qu'il était vide. Maudit soit le café qui ne durait jamais assez longtemps ! Il lança la tasse dans la corbeille la plus proche, et se mit à tapoter nerveusement son bureau, sur lesquelles des dizaines et des dizaines de papiers attendaient d'être rangés.

« Sacks ! » cria-t-il au bout d'un moment, au bord de la crise de nerf. « Un autre café. »

L'agent Sacks ne se fit pas prier. Il attendait avec son patron depuis un moment, et il était témoin de la dégradation de son humeur. Aussi, cet ordre était en soi, une bénédiction. Il sortit presque en courant du bureau.

---

Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Heureusement que l'heure avec le psychologue était terminée, elle n'en aurait pas supporté davantage. Marchant d'un pas rageur jusqu'à son bureau, rêvant de mille et une façons de tuer cet être infâme qu'était Darry, elle remarqua que ses co-équipiers n'étaient pas là. Arquant un sourcil, elle s'avança lentement, toutes idées de meurtres envolées - pour le moment.

Ils avaient dû trouver une piste sur leur enquête. Mais le fait qu'ils ne l'aient pas attendue la révoltait plus que tout. Ils étaient une équipe, bon sang ! Pourquoi ne pas agir comme tel ? Se demanda-t-elle en décrochant son téléphone de bureau et en pianotant le numéro de portable de Tony. Après trois sonneries interminables, l'italien décrocha enfin.

_« DiNozzo. »_

« Tony ! Où êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

_« Ziva ? On est parti pour voir Fornell et-- Maiiis-- Gibbs ! »_ entendit la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_« On ne téléphone pas au volant, DiNozzo ! »_

_« Comme si ça pouvait t'arrêter ! » _renchérit un Tony furieux. _« Quand on sera sorti de ce pétrin, je te jure Gibbs, faudra qu'on parle de-- » Clic._

La connexion était coupée, sûrement grâce à son chef d'équipe. Reposant violemment le combiné sur son réceptacle, elle soupira un grand coup, et la tête entre les mains, elle essaya de se décider sur ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant.

Se relevant d'un coup, elle se dirigea à grand pas, vers le domaine d'Abby. Elle devait savoir où se trouvait le reste de son équipe.

Entrant dans le laboratoire où elle découvrit Abby et Ducky côte-à-côte sur l'ordinateur, elle s'avança à pas de loup et vint se placer à côté de la jeune gothique.

« Abby, il faut que tu localises Gibbs, McGee et Tony. »

---

Les sirènes étaient comme la cerise sur le gâteau. Tony accéléra encore une fois en maudissant les véhicules qui envoyaient des flashs et qui les suivaient. Ou plus précisément, qui suivaient la voiture qui les suivait eux. L'italien s'en frapperait la tête sur le volant, tellement tout cela lui donnait un ma de crâne affreux. Et c'était sans compter le nombres de claques qu'il se recevait de la part de Gibbs.

« Voilà les officiers de police, maintenant, » fit Tony à l'intention de McGee et de son patron.

« On a vu et entendu, Tony ! » râla Gibbs en rechargeant son Sig Sauer pour la troisième fois.

Il essayait de toucher les pneus de la voiture qui les poursuivait, mais avec la conduite de son agent, il n'arrivait à rien.

« McGee ! Et cette plaque, ça vient ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à voir, Boss, » se plaignit l'ancien du MIT.

« BY 3381, de Washington D.C., le bleu ! » l'informa Tony, alors qu'il doublait une nouvelle file de voiture. Soudain, voyant arriver une voiture juste en face, il braqua sur la gauche, cogna un lampadaire, laissant une marque sur la carrosserie, puis braqua à nouveau le volant à droite, pour se remettre sur la route. « Prends des lunettes si t'en as besoin, » continua l'italien, ayant à peine reprit son souffle.

---

_« C'est incroyable, mesdames et messieurs, la vitesse à laquelle se déroule cette course-poursuite ! »_

Fornell entendit la voix de la présentatrice en passant devant un poste de télévision allumé, dans la salle où tous les agents allaient et venaient.

_« Des coups de feu sont échangés entre la première voiture, une Dodger Charger 2008, si je ne me trompe pas, et une Mercedes, que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Pas étonnant si vous voulez mon avis, vu la façon dont son conducteur zigzague entre les autres véhicules ! »_

Fornell s'arrêta aussitôt en entendant cela. Non, impossible. Si c'était vrai, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Se précipitant à son bureau, il alluma sa télévision et mit la chaîne d'information qu'il venait d'entendre. La jeune femme qu'il voyait à l'écran, était filmée dans un hélicoptère. Le caméraman, après avoir un gros plan de la présentatrice, s'occupa de filmer la course-poursuite qui avait lieu quelques mètres plus bas.

L'agent du FBI sentit ses poings se serrer et se déserrer. C'était une voiture de service du NCIS qui était poursuivie par une Mercedes.

« Tout pour attirer l'attention sur eux, » grommela-t-il, avant de suivre les informations, pour savoir où allait les mener tout ça.

---

« Ça y est ! » cria McGee. « Je l'ai ! Selon la plaque d'immatriculation, la voiture appartient à un certain... Donald Bellisario ! »

« Tony, freines ! » ordonna Gibbs, en entendant la nouvelle info.

« Quoi ?! »

« Freines ! » cria Gibbs en écrasant le pied de Tony, qui l'avait placé sur la pédale du frein.

La voiture fit un long dérapage sur le bitume, laissant de longues traînées noires, avant de s'immobiliser complètement. Le moteur se tut, et il ne resta plus que la respiration haletante de McGee à l'arrière, et les gémissements de douleur de Tony, qui se tenait à présent le pied.

« Wow, boss, t'y vas pas de main morte quand tu freines, » fit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse de Gibbs, car celui-ci était déjà sorti et braquait son arme sur la Mercedes.

« Sortez les mains sur la tête ! » ordonna le chef d'équipe, sans faire attention aux voitures qu'ils bloquaient et aux nombreux klaxons qui résonnaient.

De la voiture, sortit une femme, les mains levés. Tony et McGee, qui avaient retrouvé leurs esprits et qui étaient sortis de la voiture, couvrirent Gibbs, tandis qu'il s'approchait de la femme et qu'il lui passait les menottes, les mains dans le dos.

« DiNozzo ! » cria Gibbs, une fois qu'il eut fini de fouiller et de dévisager la femme qui les avait poursuivis. « Emmènes la dans la voiture. »

« Tout de suite, boss, » répondit Tony en la prenant par le bras et en la forçant à entrer à l'arrière. Il s'installa ensuite à ses côtés, son arme de service sortie. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, se dit-il. Mieux valait prévoir, surtout avec une femme. Et encore plus avec une femme qui avait eu le culot de poursuivre des agents fédéraux pendant plus d'une demi heure et qui leur avait tiré dessus.

C'est ce moment que choisit Fornell pour arriver avec son équipe sur les talons.

« Gibbs ! Je pars un instant et vous en profitez pour créer un véritable enfer ! »

« Au lieu de crier, Fornell, rendez-vous utile, et faites-moi dégager tout ce bordel, » rétorqua Gibbs en faisant un large signe de la main, qui montrait les voitures qui klaxonnaient et les conducteurs qui commençaient à s'énerver.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son homologue du FBI de répondre, Gibbs remonta dans sa voiture, cette fois-ci à la place du conducteur. Il démarra et partit en trombe, comme à son habitude. Ils ne furent pas long à atteindre les locaux du NCIS.

---

_Rholala, plus ça va et plus je fais des chapitres longs ! Eh bien excusez-moi pour ça alors =) Et je m'arrête là, alors que je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ce chapitre s'arrête là, mais je viens de me rendre compte de la longueur, et bref... =p_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et je suis encore désolée pour l'attente. Quelques soucis en ce moment..._

_Pour Julie, le chapitre, je ne voulais pas qu'il se termine là, et ce qui était prévu aurait marqué un peu plus de suspense pour la suite, mais bon, tant pis =)_

_Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cette fic vous plaise toujours !_

_Enjoy !_

---

Le voyage de retour jusqu'au Navy Yard s'était passé sans encombre. La femme qui les avait poursuivit, n'avait pipé un mot de tout le trajet. Elle se contentait de garder les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre de son côté, derrière le siège passager sur lequel McGee était assis. Tony avait eu tout le loisir de l'admirer. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'une charmante créature comme elle, ait soudainement décidé que des agents fédéraux étaient la cible parfaite pour une folle course-poursuite dans les rues de Washington D.C., c'est pourquoi il essayait de savoir à qui ils avaient à faire. Sous ses airs de petit ange, sommeillait un démon capable de se réveiller à tout moment. C'était, en tout cas, ce que l'italien avait compris.

Il avait tellement été absorbé par la femme à ses côtés, que la conduite de Gibbs jusqu'à leur QG ne l'avait pas affecté comme d'habitude. C'était à peine s'il l'avait remarqué. Et la femme non plus n'avait pas été affectée par les multiples accélérations de son chef d'équipe, ni plus que par les virages qu'il prenait. Pas étonnant, se dit Tony, vu la façon dont elle-même conduisait.

Une autre chose intéressante aussi, était le fait qu'elle les ait poursuivis dans la voiture de Don Bellisario. Ça ne pouvait certainement pas être une coïncidence. Depuis qu'il travaillait au NCIS sous les ordres de Gibbs, l'ancien policier n'y croyait plus. Eh oui, Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait cette faculté particulière de pouvoir changer complètement un homme. Ou une femme. Quoique, peut-être pas avec ces dernières, vu le nombre de divorces qu'il avait à son compte.

De son côté, le plus âgé des agents conduisait avec sa rapidité et son efficacité usuelle, à la seule différence près, qu'il gardait un œil sur le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture, pour observer de temps à autre, la femme qui était assise et menottée sur la banquette arrière. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui l'entourait, à être immobile comme ça. Ce comportement lui donnait froid dans le dos. A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'elle faisait comme s'ils n'existaient tout simplement pas. Il détestait qu'on l'ignore. Étrécissant les yeux en regardant une dernière fois le rétroviseur intérieur, il s'arrêta sur le parking du NCIS, dans un crissement de pneus, ayant à peine ralenti pour les contrôles d'identités.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, mais il savait en faire de même lui aussi. Sortant et claquant la portière de la voiture une fois à l'extérieur, il se dirigea vers la sortie du Navy Yard : il avait besoin de caféine, il n'en avait eu que très peu depuis le début de matinée.

Pendant que lui partait à la rechercher de sa boisson préférée, McGee se précipitait dans le bâtiment, dossiers et ordinateur dans les bras, avec l'ordre implicite de Gibbs d'expliquer la situation à ses collègues. Tony, quant à lui, était chargé de mettre la femme en salle d'interrogation. La pressant hors du siège arrière, il voulait la diriger vers la première salle qu'il trouverait libre. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser avec elle. Son silence le mettait mal à l'aise, bien qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer et de rester ferme. Il passa le contrôle à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le garde lui adressant un sourire et un léger signe de tête, avant de le laisser passer avec la criminelle. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il remarqua que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient déjà sur son collègue. Poussant un soupir, il se dirigea vers ces dernières, appuya sur le bouton, et attendit tout en poussant un long soupir et en se passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille.

La journée risquait d'être encore très longue.

---

« Un café. Extra chaud, extra noir, sans sucre. »

« Dure journée ? » demanda le serveur, dont les cheveux gris tombés devant ses yeux, avec un petit sourire.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, » répondit Gibbs en tapotant sur le bar.

« Il vous faudra autre chose, agent Gibbs ? L'habituel, peut-être ? » continua l'homme derrière la bar, habitué des réponses de Gibbs, qui signifiaient qu'il ne fallait pas poursuivre dans cette voie.

L'agent fédéral ne répondit que par un hochement sec de tête, et peu après, un immense gobelet avec le logo Caf-Pow inscrit dessus, fut placé devant lui. Secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré - il ne comprenait pas et ne comprendrait jamais la préférence d'Abby pour une boisson comme celle-ci plutôt que pour un véritable café - il prit son porte-feuille dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, déposa quelques dollars sur le comptoir puis attrapa le Caf-Pow en attendant sa propre boisson, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. La saisissant, il fit demi-tour et partit en direction de la sortie, après un rapide et presque inaudible merci.

« Agent Gibbs ? » Une voix l'appela alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir du café.

Se stoppant net, il chercha du regard la personne qui l'appelait. Sous l'ombre d'un arbre non loin de là, il avisa une jeune femme. S'approchant quand il la vit lui faire un signe de main, il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle : on n'est jamais trop prudent. Scrutant les traits de son visage, elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

« J'aurais besoin de votre aide, agent Gibbs, » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

---

« McGee ! » une Abby sautillant sur ses imposantes chaussures arriva en vue de l'agent, et lui sauta dans les bras, enlaçant les siens autour de son cou, dès qu'elle fut assez près.

Après un moment pendant lequel Tim la tenait dans ses bras en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine envie d'un câlin, et trop étonné pour qu'un mot ne franchisse ses lèvres, et pendant lequel Abby le serrait de plus en plus fort, la jeune gothique s'écarta, puis lui donna un coup à l'épaule.

« Aïe ! Abby ! » Ça réveilla immédiatement McGee, qui se frotta l'endroit où Abby l'avait frappé. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me frappes ? »

« Parce que vous vous mettez en danger dès que je ne suis pas là, et vous voulez que je meure d'inquiétude pour vous, mais si je mourrai, et bien, je viendrais vous hanter, tous, sous la forme d'un esprit, parce que vous le méritez ! Mais si ça avait été le cas, vous n'auriez pas pu apprendre ce que j'avais découvert avec Ducky quand vous n'étiez pas là et-- »

« Abigaïl ! » essaya d'appeler le médecin légiste, qui arrivait derrière la laborantine, pour l'arrêter dans son flot de paroles.

« -- je ne m'appelle pas Abigaïl, Ducky, je m'appelle Abby ! » finit-elle par dire sans même reprendre son souffle.

« Que-- Quoi ? » fit McGee, en écarquillant les yeux. « Euh, Abby ? Tu peux reprendre depuis le début ? »

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut droit qu'au doigt accusateur de la jeune femme gothique.

« Ne m'obliges pas à tout répéter, Timmy, » dit-elle, dans sa plus belle imitation d'un Gibbs menaçant.

McGee déglutit puis hocha la tête. Une Abby comme ça faisait autant peur qu'un Gibbs de tous les jours. Autant ne pas la froisser encore plus et l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

« Donc... » débuta-t-il en tentant de se rappeler du flot de paroles de la jeune femme. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » Son esprit d'agent de terrain reprit le dessus et son sérieux fut restauré.

« Oui, » répondit Abby, de son air toujours autoritaire, bien que ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité peu commune.

« Et... ? »

« C'est à propos de Darry. »

« Darry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« J'ai bien peur, Timothy, que notre psychologue que le SecNav a eu la gentillesse de nous envoyer, n'ait été radié de l'ordre des médecins il y a peu, » interrompit le médecin légiste, mettant fin au suspense qu'endurait McGee.

Un silence fit place à ce que venait de dire Ducky. Puis...

« Radié ?! »

---

Ils étaient en train de parler et de réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire quant au psychologue – Ziva avait bien l'envie d'aller lui montrer quelles étaient ses capacités et ce dont était capable un officier du Mossad combiné à un agent fédéral des États-Unis – lorsque le pas qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celui du directeur Vance se fit entendre derrière eux. D'un commun accord, ils se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

« Où est Gibbs ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule.

En réponse, il eut droit au regard menaçant de Abby et au doigt accusateur qu'elle pointait dans sa direction, tout en s'approchant de lui, à grandes enjambées.

« Vous, monsieur le directeur ! C'est quoi votre psychologue à la noix ?! »

Leon Vance jaugea d'un coup d'oeil, la jeune femme au look gothique. Il y avait certains moments où elle savait mettre à profit son allure pour intimider les gens qu'elle visait. Plus amusé qu'effrayé par Abby, le directeur du NCIS haussa un sourcil, sans esquisser le moindre sourire, ou geste.

« Vous avez un problème, miss Sciuto ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et calme.

« Oui ! Vous nous faites passer des entretiens avec un psychologues qui-- »

« J'en ai assez entendu, miss Sciuto. Retournez donc travailler dans votre laboratoire, des preuves vous y attendent sûrement, » coupa-t-il dans un ton qui disait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas de réponse à cela.

« Mais-- »

« Est-ce que je n'ai pas été assez clair ? Retournez à votre poste, ou n'espérez pas encore faire parti du NCIS. »

Abby ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas envie de risquer sa place ; le NCIS, c'était sa deuxième maison, et c'était sa deuxième famille qui y travaillait. La jeune femme plissa les yeux, le regard toujours braqué sur Vance, puis fit un garde-à-vous avant de s'en aller vers son labo, sous les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction du reste de l'équipe.

De son côté, le directeur n'accorda qu'un bref regard à Abby, et une fois qu'il eut la satisfaction de la voir disparaître derrière les escaliers de la grande salle, il se tourna vers Ducky, qui, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, n'avait rien à dire.

« Docteur, il me semble qu'un cadavre vous attend à la morgue, » fit Vance.

« Oh. Oui, bien directeur. Mais je me dois de vous avouer que monsieur Deborah-- »

« Merci, docteur Mallard, mais le cadavre ne va pas s'autopsier tout seul. »

Ducky voulut protester, après tout, c'était une honte d'accueillir un ancien docteur qui s'était vu rayé de l'ordre des médecins. Cependant, tout comme Abby, il sentit la menace de renvoi dans l'air, aussi il partit en direction de sa morgue sans même un dernier regard, ou une dernière parole.

« Docteur, je suis dans l'obligation de vous rappeler que l'entretien avec le docteur Deborah est une obligation pour tous **membres** de cette équipe, » appela le directeur – en insistant sur le mot 'membre' - juste avant que Ducky ne disparaisse dans le même ascenseur, où Abby était partie un peu plus tôt.

« Officier David, » continua ensuite Vance. « Je vous prierai de bien vouloir aller préparer une salle d'interrogatoire. »

« D'interrogatoire ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, son regard allant directement sur McGee, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de leur raconter les derniers évènements.

« Allez-y. »

Hésitante tout d'abord, elle finit par y aller, laissant McGee seul face au courroux presque palpable du directeur du NCIS. L'ancien élève du MIT sentit l'atmosphère baisser de quelques degrés. Il vint se placer derrière son bureau, pour montrer qu'il se remettait au boulot tout de suite. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être ce que Leon Vance avait en tête, car il s'approcha de l'agent.

« Il s'est passé quoi, agent McGee ? » Sa voix était calme et presque normal, et pourtant, Tim sentait bien la fureur qui habitait son chef.

« Pardon ? » fit-il en déglutissant avec peine.

Vance ne répondit rien. En revanche, il attrapa la télécommande de l'écran plasma qu'il y avait entre le bureau de Tony et de McGee et alluma la télé. Il changea de chaîne et tomba sur un flash-info, qu'il laissa l'agent regarder de plus près.

Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, l'agent de terrain ne pouvait s'en détacher. Les yeux et oreilles grands ouverts, il écoutait avec la plus grande attention les commentaires du présentateur d'informations. Tellement concentré dans les images transmises, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Vance lui posait une question. Clignant rapidement des paupières, il resta cependant en face de la télévision.

« McGee ! » finit par crier le directeur du NCIS. « Où sont Gibbs et DiNozzo ? »

« Euuh... » Finalement, il se tourna vers le directeur, lui lança un regard rapidement et revint à l'écran allumé. « Gibbs est parti chercher du café, et DiNozzo emmène la folle furieuse – euh la femme, je veux dire, en salle d'interrogation. »

« Agent McGee, vous allez vous faire virer ! »

« Quoi ?! »

A ça, l'agent sortit de sa transe et se tourna complètement vers son supérieur.

« Oh, désolé monsieur le directeur, c'est juste que c'est... » répondit Tim en indiquant l'écran de sa main. Mais ne trouvant pas ses mots, il finit juste par se taire et attendit que le directeur fasse quelque chose.

Vance lui lança juste un regard froid.

« Dites à Gibbs que je veux le voir à la seconde où il met les pieds dans ce bâtiment. Est-ce clair, agent McGee ? »

« Cristal, monsieur, » fit l'agent en se raidissant légèrement.

« Bien. Et retournez à votre enquête maintenant, elle ne va pas se résoudre toute seule. »

McGee hocha juste la tête avant de se remettre à son bureau pour taper sur le clavier.

---

« Pourquoi vous nous avez poursuivis comme ça ? »

Tout en l'emmenant vers la salle d'interrogatoire, Tony posait des questions à la femme qui les avait pourchassés dans tout D.C. Ce n'était pas une tactique d'interrogatoire d'un agent fédéral, juste une question d'un homme curieux dont la vie avait été mise en péril pendant un laps de temps dont il n'était pas certain.

A son plus grand désespoir, toutes ses tentatives pour la faire parler avaient misérablement échoué. Pourvu que Gibbs arrive à lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire cracher ses intentions. Tony doutait pourtant que son patron n'arrive à briser cette folle. Elle était de marbre. Et puis, il fallait avoir un certain culot et une volonté de fer pour foncer après eux, des agents fédéraux, sur la route comme elle l'avait fait.

Mais Tony était curieux et infatigable, aussi, continua-t-il avec ses questions tout en la faisant entrer dans l'ascenseur.

« Comment vous avez pu avoir la voiture de Donald Bellisario ? »

A son étonnement, il eut droit à une réponse.

« Hmpf, » fut la réponse de la femme, qui haussa les épaules.

Certes, ce n'était pas grand chose, et c'était plus un son de dédain, assurément, plutôt qu'une parole. Mais il y avait un mieux sans nul doute. Ce sujet avait l'air d'être le meilleur pour commencer.

« Vous le connaissez, je suppose donc. Il est au courant de ce que vous faites de ses véhicules ? Surtout un modèle comme celui-là ! C'est une merveille. Imaginez si vous l'aviez égratignée, ou pire, si vous aviez foncé dans un arbre ?! »

« Ça aurait plutôt été dans votre voiture que j'aurais foncé, » fit-elle remarquer.

« Ça, ça m'étonnerait fort ! Je suis beaucoup plus rapide que vous ! » s'emporta l'agent fédéral.

« Mon grand-père, qui n'avait pas de permis, roulait mieux que vous ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me comparer à vos ancêtres ?! »

A ça, elle eut un ricanement.

« C'est qu'il doit y avoir du vrai quelque part. »

« J'en doute, » répliqua-t-il, blessé dans son orgueil.

Blessé oui, mais fier de lui également. Il avait réussi à lui faire dire plus de deux mots, à ce glaçon. Il connaissait maintenant le son de sa voix. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, même si certains pouvaient contester ses méthodes particulières pour faire parler un suspect.

« Vous les hommes, vous vous pensez les meilleurs pour tout ce que vous faites. » Une pointe de colère perçait dans ses paroles.

« On le pense, parce que c'est un fait, » fit-il simplement en appuyant sur le bouton du troisième étage.

La carte du macho avait l'air d'être l'élément déclencheur chez elle.

« Tous les mêmes ! Vous ne pensez qu'à votre orgueil ! Et si une femme fait mieux que vous, vous l'envoyez balader comme un vulgaire fruit pourri ! »

« Excusez-moi, mais il faut reconnaître qu'une femme a des domaines qui lui conviennent et elle n'a pas à essayer de rivaliser avec un hommes dans ses domaines à lui ! Telle la conduite, les finances, les-- »

Tellement concentré dans ce qu'il disait et en comptant sur ses doigts, il n'avait pas vu la femme se lancer sur le bouton stop de l'ascenseur. La secousse le déséquilibra et la suspecte en profita pour le frapper d'un coup de tête. La seconde suivante, il tombait à terre, sonné, et le nez en sang. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il sentit fut les menottes qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair autour du cou. Et il remarqua qu'il était agenouillé sur le sol aux formes irrégulières de l'habitacle.

« J'aime les femmes pleines de surprise, » s'entendit-il dire en se frappant mentalement juste après ; il ne fallait pas énerver plus cette folle à lier. « Et agile. C'est sans conteste une _très_ bonne chose, » continua-t-il avant de s'arrêter dans un gargouillis incompréhensible pour cause des chaînes qui se serrèrent encore plus autour de son cou. Apparemment, elle avait réussi la gymnastique de passer ses mains devant elle.

« Après avoir divorcé, j'ai pris quelques cours de combat et de self défense. On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber dans cette ville. Les bandits sont de plus en plus nombreux, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille, d'un ton de conspiratrice.

« Et je suis agent fédéral, pas un band-- argh ! »

« Vous êtes un homme avant tout. »

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Plus d'allusions machistes, » marmonna-t-il, tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus courte.

« Bien, » et l'italien entendit la naissance d'un sourire dans la voix de la femme.

---

« Docteur Mallard, » appela une voix féminine à l'entrée de la morgue.

« Ah bonjour, mademoiselle, » répondit le médecin légiste en levant la tête du corps qu'il était en train d'autopsier.

Elle répondit par un sourire timide, puis s'approcha du corps, lentement, comme ayant peur de déranger. A voir sa réaction, Ducky comprit que ce qu'il était en train de faire la fasciner. Souriant, il déposa tous ses outils sur une table proche, enleva sa blouse et ses gants en latex, puis se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était maintenant immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, à regarder le corps que le médecin avait commencé à ouvrir.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-il la sortant de sa transe.

« Oh euh, je suis la secrétaire de monsieur Deborah, je venais vous chercher pour que vous passiez l'entretien avec lui, » répondit-elle en reprenant son ton professionnel.

« Je vous suis, gent demoiselle, » sourit-il. « Monsieur Palmer, finissez donc avec le corps. »

« Tout-- tout seul, docteur Mallard ? » bégaya Jimmy, étonné.

« C'est l'occasion pour toi de faire tes preuves, mon garçon ! »

Et sur ce, Ducky était parti dans l'ascenseur avec la charmante secrétaire du soi disant psychologue. C'était d'ailleurs une chance pour lui d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ce Darry.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes secrétaire de ce monsieur Deborah, demoiselle... ? » commença-t-il en tentant de faire la conversation.

« Helleys. Stacy Helleys. Et non pas du tout, je ne le connaissais pas avant. Je ne suis sa secrétaire que depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, au Navy Yard. Mais c'est un docteur très compétent. »

« Je vois... » fit le médecin légiste en se frottant le menton. Il resta silencieux par la suite.

« Par ici, je vous pris, » lui indiqua la jeune femme une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur furent ouvertes.

Docilement, Ducky la suivit jusqu'à une porte. Elle frappa deux fois puis pénétra dans la pièce quand le « entrez » du psychologue à l'intérieur fut entendu. Elle le prévint de la présence du docteur Mallard, puis sortit.

« Vous pouvez entrer, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Merci, » répondit le légiste avec un de ses sourires charmants, qu'il réservait aux femmes.

Stacy rougit puis se cacha sous sa tonne de papier.

---

Il marchait d'un pas rapide, pressé de retrouver son bureau. La gamine qui l'avait interpellé le suivait et devait presque courir pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne trop vite d'elle. Elle était certainement un témoin utile pour l'histoire avec Don Bellisario, étant sa fille. Il s'était souvenu, peu après le début de leur conversation, que c'était celle qui avait commencé à leur ouvrir la porte, puis qui était partie en courant par la suite, pour pouvoir téléphoner à son petit-ami.

Tout en suivant le chemin pour retourner au Yard, Gibbs sirotait son café presque froid. Il n'avait pas pensé à le boire une fois qu'il avait commencé une conversation avec la jeune femme qui marchait derrière lui, et il se maudissait pour ça. Il n'aurait plus qu'à envoyer McGee lui en chercher un autre. Le jeune agent ferait tout pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de son patron. Quant à Tony... Il savait que s'il lui demandait d'aller chercher un café pour lui, il reviendrait avec une de ces boissons sans goût qu'il aimait appeler capuccino, juste pour le plaisir de voir son boss fulminer de rage.

La porte du bâtiment où il travaillait fut enfin en vue et c'est avec un soulagement certain qu'il entra à l'intérieur, la jeune femme toujours sur ses talons. Il passa le poste de sécurité de l'entrée, hochant à peine la tête au garde pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait remarqué, puis appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Les portes refusèrent de s'ouvrir tout de suite et il dut attendre, de plus en plus énervé. Il n'avait pas eu sa dose de caféine, ayant jeté la boisson qui était devenue froide. Tapant du pied, il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras et l'emmena au troisième étage par les escaliers de service.

« Vous savez, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, » souligna-t-elle en se dégageant de la poigne de fer de l'ex Marine.

« Hmpf, » répondit-il simplement, puis monta les marches quatre à quatre.

Il ne savait pas si c'était elle ou si c'était juste son humeur, mais elle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs cette jeune femme. Elle était certainement du genre à Tony alors. D'ailleurs, il espérait que son agent le plus vieux avait réussi à emmener la folle furieuse en salle d'interrogation sans trop de soucis. Cependant, un pincement bref mais bien présent dans son estomac lui signala que quelque chose clochait très certainement. Ses traits du visage se durcissant légèrement, il sentait le pincement devenir un noeud. Et son instinct lui criait que Tony était lié à tout cela.

Franchissant le seuil du troisième étage, il se dirigea vers son bureau, et remarqua que McGee était assis devant son ordinateur. Pas de Tony en vue.

« McGee ! » aboya-t-il.

D'un bond, le jeune agent se leva et fixa son patron.

« Oui, boss ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

« Où est passé DiNozzo ? » questionna-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

« Euh... Dans la salle d'interrogation je suppose, » dit lentement Tim.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il parti là-bas, McGee ? » demanda Gibbs d'un ton bas et menaçant, tout en s'approchant du seul membre de son équipe qui était présent.

Il déglutit rapidement quand il regarda dans les yeux bleus de son patron.

« 20 minutes ? »

« Et vous ne pensiez pas, qu'après 20 minutes, quelque choses d'anormal se soit passé, non ? »

« Euh... »

« Rappelez-moi, McGee, vous avez bien le prestigieux MIT, non ? » La voix du chef d'équipe était toujours aussi basse et donna la chair de poule au jeune agent, qui faisait face à son patron.

« ... oui ? »

Gibbs prit une horrible teinte rouge, et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. McGee recula de plusieurs pas et retomba dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Pensant que son patron allait crier, il s'enfonça dedans, voulant plus que tout disparaître en cet instant précis. Heureusement, l'ancien Marine prit une profonde inspiration et se calma aussitôt.

« Giiibbs ! » appela une voix féminine.

Abby arrivait vers lui, tout en sautant sur ses deux pieds, Ziva, derrière elle. La scientifique se lança dans les bras du chef d'équipe et le serra fort, comme s'il était parti depuis très longtemps.

De son côté, la jeune femme que Gibbs avait ramenée, regardait la scène, les yeux grand ouverts d'étonnement. Et c'était ces gens là qui étaient sensés l'aider par rapport à son père ? Elle n'était finalement plus très sûre de son choix.

« Abby, » fit l'ancien Marine en embrassant la jeune gothique sur le front.

La laborantine était une des rares personnes qui arrivaient à faire calmer Gibbs.

« Giibbs ! Darry ! Il n'est-- »

« Agent Gibbs, » interrompit une voix.

Levant la tête, Gibbs vit que Leon Vance descendait les escaliers et venait vers eux.

« Directeur, » fit-il en hochant la tête.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, agent Gibbs ? » exigea le directeur du NCIS.

Sa posture raide indiqua à quel point il était furieux. Mais Gibbs l'était encore plus. Sa journée ne faisait qu'empirer plus elle avançait, et il n'avait pas l'intention qu'elle se termine de cette façon. Gardant le visage fermé, il ne répondit rien à son supérieur, lui laissant juste entrevoir le bleu glacial de ses yeux.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit, coupant l'échange entre les deux hommes. Vance, sans décrocher son regard de celui de Gibbs, prit son téléphone portable qui sonnait et décrocha.

« Vance à l'appareil, » répondit-t-il dans le petit appareil. « Faites le fonctionner. » Et il raccrocha.

Durement, il dévisagea son agent, puis parla, lui indiquant la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir au téléphone.

« L'ascenseur semble être bloqué au deuxième étage, agent Gibbs. Je suppose que l'un de vos agents y est enfermé. J'espère pour DiNozzo que ce n'est pas lui qui s'amuse avec le matériel du NCIS. »

« Ce n'est pas le genre de DiNozzo, Leon, et tu le sais très bien, » argumenta Gibbs, son ton à pleine plus haut qu'un murmure.

Ne voulant pas continuer à se fixer sans agir, Gibbs tourna la tête, empoigna son arme et se positionna devant l'ascenseur, Abby, McGee, Ziva, le directeur, et même la jeune femme sur ses talons. Imitant le geste de leur chef d'équipe, Ziva et McGee dégainèrent leur arme et attendirent, bras légèrement fléchis, et leur Sig Sauer pointé vers les portes de l'ascenseur.

---

« Docteur Donald Mallard, un confrère. Ravi de vous rencontrer, » débuta Harry Deborah, le psychologue du gouvernement.

« Bonjour, monsieur Deborah, » répondit Ducky sèchement.

« Je vous en pris, je suis docteur aussi, » répliqua Darry.

Le médecin légiste examina rapidement celui qui se prenait pour un psychologue. Il possédait une chevelure courte et grise. Des rides entouraient ses yeux, qui avaient la couleur d'un ciel orageux, et d'autres rides barraient son front, lui donnant l'air d'un homme qui avait vieilli prématurément. Avait-il quelques soucis ?

Se dirigeant vers le divan, Ducky s'y assit, posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux et attendit, son regard pénétrant fixé sur le psychologue. Ou plutôt sur celui qui se prenait pour un psychologue.

« Vous savez, » dit le légiste en prenant enfin la parole. « J'ai généralement beaucoup de respect pour mes paires. »

« C'est une chose très bien, ça, docteur, » approuva Darry, en inscrivant quelques notes sur ses papiers.

« En revanche, j'en ai très peu pour ceux qui ne respectent pas les autres, » termina Ducky.

« Je vous comprend tout à fait, » renchérit le psychologue du SecNav en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

« Vraiment ? » dit Ducky en haussant les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils disparurent derrière une mèche de cheveux.

---

« Est-ce que cet ascenseur va s'ouvir ?! » grogna Gibbs pour la énième fois, son regard planté sur les portes de l'habitacle, qui ne s'ouvraient toujours pas.

« L'équipe de maintenant fait ce qu'elle peut, agent Gibbs, » réprimanda calmement Vance.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas encore assez ! » finit-il par dire.

Ils attendaient depuis il ne savait pas combien de temps, mais assez pour que des crampes commencent à se sentir dans ses avants-bras.

Alors qu'il allait crier sa colère sur les membres de son équipe présente, un bruit métallique retentit et l'ascenseur se remit en marche, son grésillement continu à nouveau entendu.

« C'est pas trop tôt, » grommela l'ancien Marine, sa prise se raffermissant sur son arme prête à servir.

L'ascenseur stoppa finalement sa course au troisième étage, la destination que Tony avait mise, et les portes blindées coulissèrent lentement, dévoilant un étrange spectacle qui n'étonna personne. Ou presque.

« Maman ?! » Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, la jeune femme que Gibbs avait amenée avec lui du café avait perdu quelques couleur de son visage et regardait la scène qui se passait dans l'habitacle.

« Troian ?! » répondit la femme qui tenait Tony avec ses menottes enserrant sa gorge et l'arme de service de l'agent pointé sur sa tempe.

« Oh chouette, » coupa la voix faussement enjouée de Tony, dans le silence étonné qui s'était installé. « J'ai toujours adoré les réunions de famille ! »

---

_Yahouuu finito pour ce chapitre !_


End file.
